Entre versos y confusiones
by Princess Sheccid
Summary: Eriol Hiragizawa tiene un sentimiento que el resto desconoce. Y todo lo que no podía manifestar a esa persona especial, quedaba grabado en el papel... Qué pasaría si es que esa persona especial llegara a descubrir esas anotaciones? Epílogo. Reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Entre versos y confusiones

Escrito por Princess Sheccid

_Disclaimer:_

_CCS ni sus personajes me pertenece!! Son creaciones de CLAMP. Yo sólo me sirvo de sus simpáticos personajes para crear mis historias _

* * *

PROLOGO

Empezaba un nuevo día, el cual se iluminaba con su fresca sonrisa y se oscurecía con el miedo a la derrota, al rechazo...

_¿Por qué le sucedía esto a Eriol Hiragizawa?_

Eso era un verdadero misterio.

Esa actitud la había mantenido, no hace poco, y ya comenzaba a intrigar a todos.

Ni siquiera Nakuru Akizuki, su fiel guardiana (y eso ya es decir mucho), había podido sacar una explicación a este extraño comportamiento.

Sólo una persona sabía del por qué de su actitud, y ésa era el mismo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminó por el patio solitario, pensativo.

La suave brisa matutina meció sus cabellos azabaches y un débil resplandor dorado hizo titilar el cristal de sus anteojos.

Se había apartado del resto del grupo, que comentaban muy interesados sabe Dios qué cosa y que en verdad lo había empezado a aburrir.

_Eso no era característico de él._

¡Y menos cuando se trataba de seguir a Yamazaki en una de sus mentiras! Ambos hacían un dúo imparable. Sakura y Shaoran habían caído perfectamente enganchados a esa nueva e inverosímil historia... ¡Y él se había alejado!

Sin embargo, ninguno de sus compañeros parecía haberse percatado de su ausencia. No importaba. Necesitaba estar solo para poder poner en orden sus ideas.

Aspiró profundo, sintiendo con este acto, un enorme bienestar en su pecho. Siguió andando, distraído, sujetando un cuaderno de notas y un lapicero.

Súbitamente, se detuvo. Se quedó rígido en su lugar, escuchando unas pisadas y unas risitas que se dirigían hacia donde él estaba parado. Alarmado, sin saber que hacer, optó rápido por buscar un escondite, hallándolo detrás de una pared cercana.

Aguardó un momento, escuchando atento. Parecía que permanecerían allí durante un buen rato. Con mucho sigilo, inclinó un poco la cabeza, tratando de vislumbrar la causa de su huída. Su corazón se aceleró y regresó la cabeza a su posición inicial en un acto reflejo.

_¡Debía alejarse rápidamente de allí!_

Se apoyó contra la pared y suspiró, dejándose resbalar hasta quedar en cuclillas. Bajó la cabeza, fijando su vista en la mullida alfombra que se extendía en su delante.

_¿Por qué tenía ese extraño actuar? Aún no lo terminaba de comprender..._

Apretó más el cuaderno contra su pecho. Cerró los párpados, sintiéndose terriblemente frustrado. Al abrirlos de nuevo, cierta melancolía se mostró en sus ojos azules.

Se reincorporó y se alejó a paso raudo.

El motivo de sus desvelos e ilusiones, se iba quedando más y más atrás a medida que avanzaba. Ese dulce dolor quedó pronto atrás, así como sus esperanzas de lograr su objetivo.

_Otro día perdido..._

_..... Continuará ......................................................................................................................_

Notas de Princess Sheccid

Konnichiwa!!!

He vuelto con una nueva historia, un nuevo proyecto... Que en verdad espero que les guste.

¿Y cómo surgió esto?

Estaba aburrida, haciendo algo realmente frustrante (mi tarea de matemáticas ¬¬), cuando ¡_plin! _una nueva idea para un fic acudió a mi mente...

Dejé de forma momentánea mi tarea (err... es decir hasta el día siguiente nnU)y me puse a escribirlo en una libreta antes de que se me olvidara...

En fin... Es mejor que deje de escribir esto, pues es muy posible que nadie lea esto y este perdiendo parte de mi vida en ello... u.u

Bueno, para opinar acerca de esta historia, darme consejos, felicitaciones - (que más quisiera yo) deja un review, o escribe a mi correo, el cual aparece en mi bio, si es que no me equivoco. Fanfiction no deja escribirlo aquí Y.Y

Matta ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Cap1

Entre versos y confusiones

Escrito por Princess Sheccid

_Disclaimer:_

_CCS ni sus personajes me pertenece!! Son creaciones de CLAMP. Yo sólo me sirvo de sus simpáticos personajes para crear mis historias. _

_o_

* * *

o

Capítulo 1: ¨ _El amor de las selvas ¨_

_o_

_o_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

" _Yo apenas quiero ser humilde araña_

_que en torno tuyo su hilazón tejiera,_

_y que, como explorando una montaña,_

_se enredase en tu misma cabellera._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_o_

Su nombre, era Eriol Hiragizawa.

Se hallaba en ese momento sentado en su pupitre, mirando a los alumnos que comenzaban ya a llegar a la escuela. Su mirada estaba fija en ese espectáculo, pero no sus pensamientos...

Había pasado ya un año de la fastidiosa tarea de la captura y transformación de las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura. Había llevado un buen tiempo ese suceso, pero la cazadora había logrado con eficacia su tarea.

Hechos pasados, ahora ya irrelevantes...

Había pasado un año, que no había pasado inadvertido para ninguno. Este tiempo lo había vuelto alto, fornido y bien parecido, muchísimo más de lo que en el pasado lo era. Cursaba en ese entonces el sexto de primaria.

Sus oscuros cabellos contrastaban a la perfección con su tez pálida y límpida, y ésta a su vez, con sus ojos azures, profundos océanos atrayentes, que hipnotizaban a cualquiera que fuera a posar sus ojos sobre los suyos.

Además de todo ello, extranjero, inglés, cosa que no le impedía para nada destacar sobre sus demás compañeros.

Contaba en ese momento con trece escasos años y ya entendía los locos síntomas del amor. Una razón de ello, era que su mejor amigo, también extranjero, los había padecido ( _¡ Y vayas líos que había pasado por ello!_). Aún los seguía padeciendo.

o

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Yo quiero ser gusano: hacer encaje,_

_dar mi capullo a las dentadas ruedas,_

_y así poder, en la prisión de un traje,_

_sentirte palpitar bajo mis sedas..._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_o_

La otra razón: vivencia propia. Reciente. Algo que empezaba a experimentar y que se manifestaba en extraños comportamientos que él era incapaz de mantener a su merced, que se escapaban simplemente de sus expectativas. Eso lo aturdía.

¿Cuándo comenzó todo aquello?

No lo sabía con exactitud. Sólo estaba conciente de que por sí solo, ese sentimiento comenzó a mostrarse, cada día más fuerte, algo imposible de ignorar y dejarlo en algún recóndito lugar. Algo muy difícil de aplacar...

Los alumnos empezaban a ingresar a los salones, con gran bullicio y alegres charlas.

Ello le volvió con estrépito a la negra realidad. Le recordó que aún no le había dicho nada, le recordó su gran cobardía. Frunció el ceño.

- ¡Buenos días Eriol-kun! -una voz detrás de él lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. Levantó la cabeza de su apoyo, y fingiendo una sonrisa volteó su mirada y le respondió el saludo.

- Ohayo, Sakura-chan.

- ¿Umm? –la chica arrugó la frente, fijándose muy bien en el chico. Se acercó más a él, quedando a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro. Él no pareció inmutarse.- ¿Daijoubu desu ka Eriol-kunNo te ves muy bien... ¿Estás enfermo? -puso una mano en su frente y la otra la puso sobre la de él. Esperó.- Pues, parece que todo marcha bien... ¿Acaso sucede algo malo?

- Bien... yo... –se mantuvo en silencio, bajando la mirada. No podía manifestar su sentir, ya que a él también le estaba costando comprenderlo.

- Dime... Onegai... –estrechó sus manos contra las suyas. No le gustaba ver a sus amigos alicaídos, menos a él, quien siempre irradiaba tanta vitalidad y alegría. Estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo, en lo que fuera- Puedes confiar en mí.

o

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Y yo quiero también, cuando se exhala 

_toda esta fiebre que mi amor expande,_

_ir recorriendo la salvaje escala,_

_desde lo más pequeño a lo más grande._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_o_

El chico iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, cuando entró otra persona al aula.

- Descuida Sakura. Lo que sucede con él, es que está pasando por la etapa más grave de una enfermedad rara e incurable. –la chica lo miró muy asustada.- No, no es una enfermedad fisiológica.

Ella lo miró con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza. El chico castaño e increíblemente apuesto, le dirigió una sonrisa llena de cariño.

- Son los síntomas del amor.

En ese momento entró el maestro al salón y mandó a sentar a los alumnos. Estos ocuparon de inmediato sus asientos. Empezó a pasar lista. Eriol se sumió de nuevo en su mundo.

Se inició la clase. El profesor empezó a escribir algo ininteligible para Eriol. Veía de manera vaga un montón de números y símbolos que comenzaban a aparecer en el pizarrón. La explicación dio comienzo, pero las palabras no eran procesadas por su cerebro.

Ello realmente le estaba afectando. Tenía que hacer algo pronto...

- Joven Hiragizawa, pase a la pizarra y resuelva el ejercicio 9.

- ¿Eh? -levantó su mirada y miró con cierta sorpresa al frente.

Algunos alumnos comentaban con cuchicheos y otros lo miraban con atención. Era una situación incómoda. Se puso de pie dubitativo. Avanzó con pesadez y tomó una tiza próxima a él. El maestro le miraba suspicaz.

¡¿Qué demonios era eso?!

Miró el ejercicio, tratando de hallarle solución. Imposible. Su cerebro no trabajaba. Acercó la mano con la tiza, algo temblorosa, y antes de que llegase siquiera a apoyarla sobre la superficie, tocó la campana.

- ' Realmente existe alguien que me ama ' -suspiró aliviado.

Se retiró raudo a su asiento. A pesar de aquella situación en la que estuvo a punto de ser reprendido, continuó sumergido en sus pensamientos...

o

* * *

o

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO__oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**_Las dos bellas ninfas se sentaron bajo la sombra del majestuoso árbol. Una juguetona brisa acariciaba sus mejillas suaves, su piel de porcelana. Su presencia allí parecía irreal, su belleza iluminaba los alrededores, en especial la de ella..._ **_**Descansaban allí después de la larga batalla, la cual parecía no acabaría nunca...**_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO__oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

o

Levantó la mirada del cuaderno en el que se encontraba anotando, para ver a través de la ventana. Al igual que en su historia, las dos bellas jóvenes se encontraban sentadas bajo el almendro. Conversaban y reían, seguro de alguna cosa de chicas.

No había salido del salón. En esos momentos, en esos días, prefería la soledad.

Situó su mirada en aquellas chicas. Sin duda, ambas poseían una belleza innata. Cada una tenía cualidades que las hacían atrayentes a la vista de todos los muchachos, quienes pasaban embobados a su lado.

Una de ellas, era su mejor amiga, Sakura Kinomoto. Una joven de cabellos castaños y grandes ojos jade. Tan linda, en lo físico como en lo espiritual. Una verdadera diosa para su mejor amigo.

Y quien la acompañaba... Era su dulce tormento. Su causa de insomnio noche tras noche, y de su actual estado de despiste. Un indudable ángel bajado del mismo cielo, cuya dulce voz lo aprisionaba cada vez que escapaba de sus labios...

- 'Te has vuelto muy cursi en estas últimas semanas Eriol... –sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos- Sin embargo... –la miró de nuevo- No importa.'

La moza en cuestión, se apoyó en el tronco del almendro, cerrando sus ojos. Una cascada de ébano se esparció, cubriendo parte de sus hombros. Mostró una sonrisa suave, que mostraba una gran calma.

o

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Yo quiero ser un árbol: darte sombra; _

_con mis ramas en flor hacerte abrigo, _

_y con mis hojas secas, una alfombra, _

_donde te echaras a soñar conmigo..._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_o_

La campana de reinicio a clases lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Los alumnos entraronde improvisto. No le dio importancia. Siguió anotando en aquel cuaderno, ajeno al resto del mundo.

Miró por la ventana nuevamente, tratando de vislumbrar a su musa ante aquel tumulto de alumnos. Era muy fácil para él distinguirla: su belleza no tenía nada de terrenal.

No la encontró. Dirigió su mirada a sus anotaciones.

Ya llevaba escribiendo buena cantidad de hojas de poemas e historias. Todas y cada una de ellas, las había escrito teniendo a su ángel en mente.

No podía evitarlo... ¡De sólo verla su mente se llenaba de ideas imposibles de no plasmar en el papel! Era su único método de desahogo.

- ¡Vaya Eriol-kun! -una voz se escuchó a sus espaldas- ¡Lo que has escrito es muy romántico! Me pregunto... ¿Quién será esa chica afortunada a la que dedicas esos pensamientos tan hermosos?

Eriol, sobresaltado, cerró la libreta, como si hubiera estado haciendo algo prohibido. Se volteó, y sin mucha sutileza, agarró a la persona que lo había estado espiando silenciosa hace unos momentos y le tapó la boca con una mano.

- ¡¿Qué intentas hacer?! ¡¿Matarme de un infarto?! ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! Sino te juro que... –muchas venitas de enojo salían en su cabeza. La muchacha lo miraba divertida, sin saber si soltar la carcajada o reprimirse.

- Gomen, gomen... No pude evitarlo. Es que estabas tan concentrado en esa tarea que me dio curiosidad...

- ¨ La curiosidad mató al gato ¨ ... ¿Has escuchado ese dicho?

- Hai -asintió.

- Entonces, es mejor que no espíes a las personas... Todos necesitamos un poco de privacidad!!!

La bella joven pareció meditar un momento. Luego, su rostro serio cambió al de una pequeña que no se daría por vencida.

- ¡Mou! Anda... Eriol-kun... ¡ Enséñame tus poemas!

En ese momento, un chico castaño, muy sonriente, se unió a la conversación.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Eriol Hiragizawa, escribiendo poemas? Esto sí tengo que verlo.

El chico se puso del color de la grana. Tratando de no tartamudear, se dirigió a la chica.

- ¿Quién te dijo que escribo poemas?

- Pues, lo que alcancé a leer lo demuestra. Y el color de tu rostro también. –reprimió con dificultad una risita- Préstame tu cuaderno -agarró el cuaderno de las manos de un anonadado Eriol- Gracias. Déjame ver -pasó hojas y más hojas. A medida que las pasaba, sus ojos esmeralda se abrían más de la sorpresa. El castaño sonreía con satisfacción. Dio un largo silbido.

- Sí que Cupido te pegó fuerte... ¡Mira qué cantidad de escritos! -la esmeralda sólo rió.

- Deja de molestar al pobre chico... ¡Nota nada más el color de sus mejillas! -Eriol se puso más rojo (si es que se podía lograr eso)

- Lee esto Sak-chan -la muchacha juntó su cabeza con la de su novio.

o

Corazón que siempre fuiste 

_Bendecido y adorado_

_Tú no sabes ¡ay! lo triste_

_De querer no siendo amado._

_o_

Los dos chicos levantaron la mirada del escrito. Uno de la infinidad de poemas que estaban escritos en aquel cuaderno. Voltearon a ver al muchacho, que ya no los miraba, sino, que su atención estaba sujeta de nuevo en la ventana.

- Shaoran, esto es grave.

- Lo sé. De eso me acabo de dar cuenta.

El maestro entró algo agitado. Se había tardado algo de quince minutos en llegar al aula y los alumnos ya habían empezado a armar revuelo.

- _Adolescentes..._ –murmuró entre dientes algo rendido. Los mandó a sus lugares.- Ohayo minna-san. –los alumnos respondieron al saludo- Bien, continuaremos la lección del día de ayer, acerca de las culturas en Latinoamérica. –revisó unos papeles en su portafolio- Tomen nota. Hoy hablaremos del Imperio de los Incas.

Hubo un poco de ruido por partes de los chicos al tomar cuadernos y lapiceros. Después, todo se sumergió en un profundo silencio. El maestro cerró persianas y cortinas y en uno de los pupitres, puso un proyector.

Eriol miraba las imágenes proyectadas, tratando de concentrarse. A su alrededor, todos tomaban nota, atentos a la proyección. Escuchó, algo acerca de las grandes riquezas del imperio, su modo de vida, sus costumbres; además de ello, describían el paisaje sudamericano, haciendo gala de los animales que allí habitaban.

o

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Yo quiero ser un cóndor: hacer gala_

_de aprisionar un rayo entre mi pico,_

_y así, soberbio, regalarte un ala,_

_para que te hagas de ella un abanico._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_o_

Y hablaban de los ríos, del Amazonas, el más caudaloso del mundo, de su recorrido por la selva, de bosques tupidos y exóticos, que albergaba en su interior la más grande variedad de flora y fauna silvestres.

Yo quiero ser un boa: en mis membrudos lazos ceñirte la gentil cintura; envolver las pulseras de mis nudos, y morirme oprimiendo tu hermosura... 

- Buenos alumnos, así concluyen la clase de hoy. Espero que todos hayan tomado apuntes, porque de esto vendrá en el examen de la próxima semana. –todos comentaban interesados la película- Y... Joven Hiragizawa -el nombrado levantó la mirada aturdido- Le recomiendo que preste atención a las clases. Si sigue así, bajará sus calificaciones.

- ´ Genial. Simplemente genial. Se ha dado cuenta que no he tomado interés a la explicación. ´ Esto debe terminar pronto. Está me está acarreando muchos problemas.

- Eso es cierto.

Eriol se volteó sobresaltado y extremadamente sonrojado. Al ver ante sí a esa persona, su corazón se disparó como loco. Pequeñas gotas de sudor frío empezaron a cubrir su rostro. Sus manos empezaron a temblar.

- ´ ¡VAMOS! ¡Cálmate! Ella no es ningún monstruo, ni ninguna presencia maligna. ¡¿Cómo es posible que yo, la reencarnación del gran Clow Reed, pueda mantenerse inmune ante alguna peligrosa amenaza y se muestre tan débil y acobardado ante una chica?! Es algo inconcebible...

- Hiragizawa, ¿te sientes bien? -su blanca y tersa mano se movió delante de los ojos del chico.

- ¿Eh? -regresó a la realidad- Sí... yo... Eetto...

La muchacha lo miraba extrañada. ¿Qué le sucedía? En verdad, estaba actuando de manera muy extraña. Todos los alumnos ya habían salido hacía bastante rato y él se había quedado en su asiento, pensativo. Iba a avisarle que ya era hora de salida, pues parecía no haberse dado cuenta de ello. Además, Sakura y Shaoran le habían animado a ello. En fin...

- Hiragizawa, será mejor que salgamos. –le tomó suavemente de una mano, conduciéndolo fuera del aula. El chico se quedó helado, pero su rostro se puso furiosamente rojo.- Están a punto de cerrar la escuela.

Lo condujo por pasadizos, lo hizo bajar escaleras, lo hizo atravesar diversos corredores hasta llegar a la salida. Lo único que sintió él, era ser transportado por su ángel, flotando, quién sabe a qué lugar: pero por ella, era capaz de ir al mismo infierno.

Salieron de la escuela, justo en el momento en que ya estaban a punto de cerrar el portón.

- ¿Ves? No ha sido tan difícil llegar aquí... –la ninfa mostró una bella sonrisa.

- ´ Tu hermosa sonrisa ilumina hasta el más oscuro sendero. ´

- Será mejor que me marche. Se está haciendo tarde, y no quiero preocupar a mamá. –la susodicha dio la vuelta, dispuesta a emprender su camino.

El chico procesó las palabras en su mente. Se iba. No. No podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

- ¡No! ¡Espera!

La chica se volteó, mirándolo con algo de sorpresa y curiosidad.

- ¿Sucede algo malo?

- Es que... Quería decir... Bueno... yo... –la chica lo miraba, se notaba un poco cansada.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme?

- Que yo... –la chica lo miró, y luego dirigió su mirada a su reloj de pulsera.

- Si no tienes nada que decir, mejor me marcho -iba a emprender de nuevo su camino, cuando una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

- Quiero decirte, que tú... –de nuevo esa maldita indecisión y nerviosismo no lo dejaban hablar. Bajó su mirada al suelo, apretando fuertemente los puños.- yo...

- Hiragizawa...

- ¿Eh?

La chica giró la cabeza a un lado, en señal de enfado y cansancio.

- A mí no me gustan los chicos que no pueden decir las cosas con decisión. Me voy.

El chico se quedó paralizado ante lo que había dicho la chica. Cuando ella hubo desaparecido a lo lejos, bajó la mirada. Con gran aflicción en su pecho, comenzó su retorno a casa.

o

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Yo quiero ser jaguar de tus montañas_

_y arrastrarte a mi propia madriguera,_

_para poder abrirte las entrañas..._

_¡y ver si tienes corazón siquiera!_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_o_

_o_

_..... Continuará ...................................................................................................._

_o_

Notas de Princess Sheccid

Konnichiwa minna-san!!!

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Ojalá les haya gustado

Bueno, quiero dedicarle este capítulo a SakuritaTsukino, quien ha sido la que me ha dejado opinión...

Ojalá este proyecto no se me venga abajo, puesto que le estoy poniendo mucho empeño...

Déjenme sus opiniones!!! Ya saben, pulsar el botoncito de abajo que dice Go... Y dejar algún comentario. Eso les encomiendo mucho.

Por ahora, eso es todo ) Hasta el siguiente capítulo!!!

Matta ne!!!


	3. Cap2

**Entre versos y confusiones**

Escrito por _Princess Sheccid_

_Disclaimer:_

CCS ni sus personajes me pertenece!! Son creaciones de CLAMP. Yo sólo me sirvo de sus simpáticos personajes para crear mis historias...

o

* * *

o 

Capítulo 2: _¨ El día que me quieras ¨_

_o_

Se levantó desganado de la cama, con unas visibles ojeras bajo sus ojos. Su cabello, siempre dócil al cepillo, ahora se mostraba rebelde y reacio a someterse. Su tez blanca, era acentuada por una palidez anormal, cosa que preocupó mucho a la guardiana al verlo ingresar al comedor.

- ¡Eriol-kun! ¡Mira qué aspecto tienes!

Salió corriendo de la cocina, hacia el botiquín. Sustrajo el termómetro y regresó al instante. Se lo puso en la frente, sin que el inglés ofreciera signo de menor de resistencia. El chico apoyó su mentón en la mesa, sentado ya, cerrando los ojos. Le dolía el cuerpo.

La respuesta del aparato no se hizo esperar: 38 grados.

- Vaya Eriol... –dijo la guardiana mirando el termómetro, y luego apoyando la mano sobre su frente, comprobando la temperatura- En esas condiciones no podrás ir a la escuela. Te hará daño. Será mejor que te recuestes y guardes reposo.

- **_Iie_.** –el chico le dirigió una sonrisa melancólica a la guardiana, que lo quedó mirando sin comprender- Yo iré. Descuida, estaré bien. -finalizó al ver que su boca se abría para protestar.

Subió los escalones, sujetándose de la pared, puesto que su visión amenazaba con oscurecerse. Llegó a su habitación, se retiró lentamente la ropay se puso el uniforme. Su mochila se encontraba preparada en la silla.

Abajo Nakuru lo esperaba cruzada de brazos. Se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo.

- No estoy de acuerdo con que vayas, pero, esa es tu decisión. Cuídate mucho, ¿sí? -luego le sonrió- Cualquier baja en tu energía lo sentiré y lo sabes, así que si te encuentras muy mal, no dudaré en aparecer en esa escuela tuya, ¿entendido?

Asintió leve, tratando de regresarle la sonrisa. A veces Eriol pensaba que ella era su madre, pero a pesar de ello, sus cuidados desinteresados se los agradecía profundamente. Tomó una tostada de un plato y bebió a sorbos el jugo, antes de que la chica le increpara algo más.

Cerró sin nada de cuidado la reja de su casa, espantado al pobre Spy, que se hallaba durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá. Sin embargo, él no lo notó.

Esa profunda tristeza que lo embargaba, lo hacía inmune a cualquier otra situación a su alrededor.

o

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_¨ El día que me quieras tendrá más luz que junio;  
La noche que me quieras será de plenilunio,  
con notas de Beethoven vibrando en cada rayo  
sus inefables cosas,  
y habrá juntas más rosas  
que en todo el mes de mayo._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

o

Pequeñas gotas resbalaron por su rostro.

_¿ Acaso estaba llorando?_

No. Eso era imposible.

Nunca había llorado por alguna razón, siempre se había mostrado impasible al sufrimiento de los demás. Incluso, había aprendido a controlar su propio dolor.

De lo contrario, los demás lo considerarían una persona débil. Además, el haber tratado de superar diversas pruebas con un revoltijo en el corazón, lo habría llevado directamente al fracaso.

En ese momento, más gotas empezaron a caer, cubriéndolo todo, empapándolo en pocos segundos. Sin embargo, a él no le importó. Siguió andando despacio, sumido en sus preocupaciones. Sonrió, recordando que toda manifestación de su estado de ánimo, quedaba reflejado en el temporal de la ciudad.

o

* * *

o 

- Setsuko Hanawa.

- ¡ Presente !

El maestro tomaba ya lista de los asistentes. Una preocupada Sakura miraba a los costados, buscando algún indicio de su llegada. El castaño le dijo en voz dolida, fingida.

- Pareciera que te preocuparas más por Hiiragizawa que por mí, Sakura-chan -el muchacho apoyó su rostro en su mano, negando- Y pensar que éramos novios...

- Calla Shaoran -la chica se había sonrojado. Le miraba ahora de manera un poco dura- Me preocupo por él, como me preocuparía por mi padre, como me preocuparía por ti... –miró sus manos, nerviosa, luego le dirigió su mirada esmeralda a él- En especial por él en estos momentos. Ayer estaba muy triste, no sé por qué razón. Cuando me lo iba a contar, apareció cierta personita ¬¬ que lo echó todo a perder.

- **_Gomen nasai_** -susurró torpemente el guapo castaño. Él también parecía meditar la situación.- **_Demo..._**

- ¿Umm? -la muchacha le miró curiosa.

- ... la razón por la que él se encuentra así, es obviamente una chica. –luego dijo sonriendo- ¡Ya has visto la cantidad de poemas que ha escrito!

- ¡Es cierto! -agregó con voz ensoñadora- Ya me gustaría que uno de esos bellos poemas, tan sólo uno, estuviera dedicado a mí. –mirada asesina de Shaoran- Claro, sin ofender. n.nU

- Hay una gran interrogante... ¿Quién será aquella joven que ha podido conquistar el inalcanzable corazón de Hiiragizawa?

- Eso no lo sé... –miró al joven pensativa- Y seguirá siendo un gran misterio, hasta que él decida contárnoslo.

Un ruido paró sus conversaciones: la puerta se había abierto de golpe. Voltearon a mirar extrañados, mientras que su autor se disculpaba ante el maestro apenado.

- Pase, señorita Daidouji. Espero que esta tardanza no vuelva a repetirse, ¿entendido?

- **_Hai._** –hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió a su puesto.

La bella moza se sentó. Mientras buscaba sus cuadernos, dos castaños la quedaron mirando con curiosidad. Una vez acomodada en el pupitre, retiró un azabache mechón rizado de su rostro con delicadeza y se dispuso a tomar nota de la lección.

- ¿Crees que ella sepa que le ha pasado a Hiiragizawa? Recuerdo que ella se quedó con él al finalizar las clases de ayer... –susurró el chico Li.

- Es una posibilidad... –murmuró ella en respuesta.

o

* * *

o 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Las fuentes cristalinas  
irán por las laderas  
saltando cristalinas  
el día que me quieras._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

o

Había dejado de llover. Un sol empezaba a mostrar tímido sus rayos dorados y una ventisca fresca le soplaba en el rostro.

Había salido de su casa en dirección a la escuela, pero sus pensamientos lo distrajeron y lo llevaron por otros rumbos. Después de tanto caminar, parecía que por fin su mente se había despejado por completo.

Miró la hora en su reloj. Eran las diez y media.

_¿Presentarse a esa hora a clases?_

Le parecía absurdo. Sólo ganaría con ello muchos regaños del maestro (y eso si lo dejaban ingresar a la escuela) y algún castigo. Ninguna de las dos opciones le parecía favorable. Ya tenía suficiente con lo acontecido el día anterior.

En ese momento, se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque pingüino, viendo distraído algunas hojas secas que danzaban en frente suyo, describiendo circunferencias y otras series de figuras imposibles de precisar.

Se quedó observando aquel espectáculo durante unos minutos. Luego, recordando algo, buscó en su mochila. Sacó de ella ese cuaderno tan preciado para él y una pluma, y, pensando un momento, empezó a dibujar las palabras brotaban de su mente.

o

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**... Ella tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Iba dando unos breves saltos, con las manos cogidas, en su espalda. Su cabello de ébano sujeto en una trenza, se movía al compás de sus movimientos**_

_**- Admítelo.**_

_**El joven olvidó aquellas palabras por un momento y se decidió a prestar atención a su bella acompañante. Consiguió seguirle el juego, para que no notara ningún cambio en su conducta y se preocupara. Trataría de ¨ aparentar ¨.**_

_**Colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de un enfado simulado. La ninfa soltó una carcajada ante su actitud tan infantil.**_

_**- Pareces un niño pequeño... –se paró delante de él, con una sonrisa burlona- Debes aceptarlo, ya no te hagas el de rogar...**_

_**- De acuerdo, de acuerdo -dijo un poquito irritado. Luego añadió con una sonrisa- Tienes la voz de un ángel. **_

_**- ¿Eh? -la joven abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó rápidamente. **_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

o

Detuvo su trabajo y se quedó mirando lo que había escrito. Pasó sus dedos sobre las palabras escritas y suspiró.

_Si sólo ella lo supiera..._

Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, guardó con fastidio el cuaderno y la pluma, de manera un poco brusca. Le enojaba su actual modo de comportarse, el sentirse tan frustrado. Incluso, el que sus compañeros lo comenzaran a ver con lástima.

Se reprendió mentalmente.

_¡Todo ese estúpido comportamiento por una chica!_

Sintió nuevamente ese malestar manifestándose en su cuerpo. Sintió un leve mareo. Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, como si con ello lograría quitarse esa molestia. Abrió los ojos despacio, pero fue una mala idea. Su visión amenazó de nuevo con oscurecerse.

- ¡Hiiragizawa! ¿Qué haces aquí? -el recién llegado, al ver su rostro pálido y perlado de sudor, se preocupó- ¿Qué te sucede amigo?

Eriol abrió los ojos, mostrando cansancio en sus ojos índigos. Sonrió a su amigo, el único que había mostrado celos cuando él conversaba con su chica. Tomó una bocanada de aire, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

- Descuida, no es nada grave. Sólo es un poco de calentura. Seguro que pronto se me pasará.

- Pues, a decir verdad, ese rostro no lo comprueba demasiado... –el chico volteó, como buscando a alguien y llamó- ¡Hey! ¡Sakura!

El inglés trató de vislumbrar a la chica, pero su vista no le ayudaba mucho. Vio a lo lejos, con poca nitidez, una figura acercarse aprisa. La muchacha llegó y se paró enfrente de ambos.

- ¿Qué suc...? -distinguió esa presencia enfrente de ella- ¡Eriol-kun! -se arrodilló rápidamente ante él y le tomó las manos, cosa que no hizo mucha gracia al castaño- Te ves muy mal... ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica le miró con sus grandes ojos esmeralda, los cuales brillaban de preocupación. El rostro de chico había virado, como no queriendo que sus sentimientos se manifestaran en sus ojos y que sean escrutados por los ojos de ella.

o

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_El día que me quieras, los sotos escondidos  
resonarán arpegios nunca jamás oídos.  
Éxtasis de tus ojos, todas las primaveras  
que hubo y habrá en el mundo  
serán cuando me quieras._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

o

- Está bien. Si no quieres decírmelo, no hay problema. –soltó sus manos y se sentó junto a su novio. El chico castaño lo miraba también con preocupación.- Pero ese estado de ánimo debe mejorar... ¿vale?

Vio un débil asentimiento. La castaña de pronto pareció meditar algo.

- Mira: no me parece nada que estés con los ánimos por los suelos y más que encima te encuentres enfermo. –el de mirada azur la volteó a mirar extrañado.

_¿Qué pretendía hacer?_

La chica sonrió de manera juguetona, y su novio entendiendo además esa mirada suya, sonrió también.

- Te ayudaremos con ese asunto de tu chica. –Eriol, en ese momento que bebía agua de una botella, casi se atraganta. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosa intenso.

_¿A que exactamente se refería con eso de ¨te ayudaremos¨ ? ¿Y de qué manera tendrían pensado hacerlo?_

Ah, no. Esa idea no le parecía muy tentadora que digamos...

- Por lo menos, -dijo Shaoran sonriendo de oreja a oreja- ya no te ves tan pálido como antes.

- Es verdad. –Sakura lo miró contenta- Pero, de todos modos...

La chica de ojos verdes puso su mano sobre la frente del inglés y cerró los ojos.

Eriol sintió un cosquilleo y luego sintió que todos sus malestares y ese fastidioso dolor de cabeza se marchaban. La alta temperatura también bajó notablemente, hasta concordar con la de su estado normal. Su visión volvió a aclararse.

La muchacha retiró su mano. Dio un largo suspiro. Luego, viéndolo, le dirigió una sonrisa satisfecha. Había cumplido con su primer cometido.

- Bien, creo que ha funcionado... –susurró al castaño complacida. Se dirigió al inglés- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- A decir verdad... Mejor que en cualquiera de estos días -parpadeó y miró interrogante a la chica- ¿Qué hechizo has utilizado? No sabía que supieras uno así...

- Me lo ha enseñado él. -se abrazó al castaño y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla.- Fue hace unas semanas, _**demo**..._ –sonrió y apareció una gran gota en su cabeza- Recién lo he venido a intentar con una persona: contigo.

- Me has tenido como un conejillo de indias... –el chico de ojos azules movió la cabeza en señal de negación- Nunca creí eso de ti Sakura-chan... –de pronto, recién en ese instante reparó en algo. Los miró, alarmados- Un momento... ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿No se supone que tenían clase?

Los chicos se miraron.

- Pues sí, teníamos clase. –la muchacha contestó- Y no lo olvides: tú también.

- Tenía mis motivos... –se cruzó de brazos- Nada personal, ¿eh? -los muchachos lo quedaron mirando con una ceja arqueada. Eriol tosió, incómodo- Bueno... ¿Y entonces, que sucedió?

- Nos hemos escapado de la escuela. En este momento nos buscan, pero ya los perdimos de vista hace bastante rato. –El castaño mostraba una sonrisa autosuficiente. Eriol los miró sorprendido.

_¿Acaso ellos...?_

- ¡Eso no es cierto Shaoran! -le sacó la lengua- La verdad Eriol-kun, es que nos han dejado el día libre. Sólo tuvimos las primeras horas de clase. No sé por qué razón, pero en fin...

La chica notó algo. En su rostro apareció una sonrisa radiante.

- ¡Miren! ¡Es Tomoyo! –Y en efecto, era ella. Caminaba por la acera, al otro extremo, por una zona donde las flores empezaban a brotar.

o

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Cogidas de la mano cual rubias hermanitas,  
luciendo golas cándidas, irán las margaritas  
por los montes y praderas,  
delante de tus pasos, el día que me quieras...  
y si deshojas una, te dirá su inocente  
postrer pétalo blanco: ¡Apasionadamente!_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

o

La bella joven se puso de pie de un brinco y llenó de aire sus pulmones, para llamar a la susodicha y captar su atención. La de cabello de ébano avanzaba tranquila, tomando la misma dirección diaria.

- ¡Tomo...!

Una mano, de manera imprevista, había suprimido el grito. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos y se sorprendió al saber quien era su ¨ atacante ¨. El chico, cuando se hubo cerciorado que la castaña no gritaría, la soltó.

- Pero, ¿por qué Eriol-kun? ¿Por qué no quieres que la llame? -su amiga le mostraba una mirada algo triste.

- ..... –el inglés evitó su mirada. Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado.

- Sakura-chan... ¿No es lo suficientemente obvio? -la chica miró interrogante a su novio. Éste le dirigió una sonrisa.- Hiiragizawa está loco por Daidouji.

o

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Al reventar el alba del día que me quieras,  
y en el estanque, nido de gérmenes ignotos,  
florecerán las místicas corolas de los lotos._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

o

- Esa ella es la musa de sus poemas, la chica que le roba el sueño noche tras noche...

- ¿Tomoyo-chan?

- Tú misma lo has visto. Con ese comportamiento, todo queda evidenciado. –Shaoran adoptó una postura graciosa- Y con ello, queda resuelto el misterio del amor secreto de Hiiragizawa.

Sakura soltó una risita. Sólo el chico inglés se mantenía ajeno a sus conversaciones, aún prendado e hipnotizado ante la suave esencia de la ninfa, que se iba alejando cada vez más.

Se sentó en la banca, tratando de prestar atención a la charla de sus amigos, de la cual hacía rato que había perdido la ilación. Sonrió al verlos discutir por una cosa sin importancia. Ambos eran dos gotas de agua, totalmente miscibles: el uno para el otro.

Una pequeña flor, color lila cayó en su regazo. La tomó entre sus dedos y la examinó.

_Casi, como el tono de sus ojos... Pero los de ella, más bellos aún._

_o_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_El día que me quieras será cada celaje  
ala maravillosa, cada arrebol miraje  
de "Las Mil y una Noche", cada brisa un cantar,  
cada árbol una lira, cada monte un altar._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

o

Y se preguntó: _¿Serían él y ella como esos dos?_

Es decir, si podrían congeniar, si podrían llevarse tan bien como esas dos personas enfrente suyo, que a pesar de sus peleas, se amaban con todo el corazón, siendo capaces de dar la vida el uno por el otro. Ello lo había comprobado con certeza en la batalla con la última carta Clow.

Si podría llegar a ese extremo, no lo sabría, hasta que no llegase a estar con ella. Estaba seguro que él la llegaría a amar de tal manera, pero...

_... y ella ?_

Sólo el tiempo y el destino podrían llegar a resolver aquella gran interrogante...

o

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_El día que me quieras, para nosotros dos  
cabrá en un solo beso la beatitud de_ _Dios._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

o

o

o

_Continuará................................................................................................................._

o

Notas de _Princess Sheccid_

Konnichiwa!!

Y perdón por la tardanza!! Aunque, creo que han sido... (_Princess Sheccid se sienta en el suelo y empieza a contar con los dedos)_ ...sólo dos semanas, ne??

Corríjanme si me equivoco...

Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, que espero en realidad haya sido de su agrado

Muchísimas gracias a:

o The Dark: Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios ; - ; Me han hecho muy feliz!! Eetto... (mirada nerviosa) Te recomendaría que guardaras ese libro donde lo has encontrado... Alguien podría salir herido... o.o

o Kanna-aap: Gracias por tus halagos!! Trataré de no demorarme demasiado en subir los capis (y tampoco creo que lo haga: estoy de vaca!!! Ah no, espera... T.T Aún tengo que dar el examen final de química...)

o the black Misao: ¿Excelente historia? ,,o.o,, Bueno, no creo que sea para tanto... Pero, en fin, arigatou por los ánimos y ojalá me sigas dejando comentarios, para saber que tal va esta historia...

Eso ha sido todo por ahora!! Una vez más: gracias!! y ojalá sigan opinando...

Matta ne!!!!!!!!!!!

R

E

V

I

E

W

S


	4. Cap3

Entre versos y confusiones

Escrito por _Princess Sheccid_

_Disclaimer:_

CCS ni sus personajes me pertenece!! Son creaciones de CLAMP. Yo sólo me sirvo de sus simpáticos personajes para crear mis historias. n-n

o

o

* * *

o 

o

**Capítulo 3:**

_Quisiera volverme tuyo para vivir de tu aire  
y no irme jamás de tus suspiros...  
Quisiera tener alas para enseñarte el mundo  
y llevarte al infinito de los sentimientos...  
Quisiera no amarte y no quererte...  
pero, ¿quién soy yo frente a un corazón?_

_o_

_o_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_o_

_o_

Comprendió que ya no tenía caso seguir insistiendo.

Con una mueca triste, que no pasó desapercibida para ella, se giró derrotado. Dio uso pasos lentamente, quizás, esperando que ella cambiara de opinión en el último minuto. Y tal como lo había previsto...

- ¡Hiiragizawa! ¡Espera, **_onegai!_** -el muchacho se detuvo, pero sin dar la cara. No le daría la satisfacción de demostrar que sus palabras le habían herido- **_Watashi..._** (Yo...) -dio un suspiro, aun un poco enfadada. Sin embargo, todo el enojo se apagó, cuando recordó su semblante.- **_Datte... (_**Es que...)

- Ya no importa. –el chico le ofreció una sonrisa melancólica por respuesta y siguió su camino, dejándola allí, parada, sin saber qué decir.

La había visto triste esa mañana.

Al llegar a clases, la vio sentada en su banco, con la cabeza baja. Su cabello de ébano, se abría como una cortina sobre su espalda, cubriéndola. Se acercó a ella en silencio, preguntándose el motivo de su estado. Pero ni bien había colocado una mano sobre su hombro y había abierto la boca para pronunciar palabra, el maestro le reprendió fastidiado, diciéndole que fuese a tomar asiento.

Y así, durante las clases siguientes, la vio recostada en el pupitre, moviendo de vez en cuando su lapicero y fingiendo escribir en su libro de notas cuando el maestro se giraba hacia los alumnos a dar alguna explicación. Había estado de esa manera toda la mañana.

Cuando tocó el timbre de receso, fue tras su búsqueda, ya que ella había salido a paso rápido del aula. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Fue a la biblioteca, que estaba llena, pero no había rastro de ella. En el patio, no halló más que a sus amigas, quienes le dijeron preocupadas que no la habían visto en ningún momento del receso.

Su angustia aumentó. Ella nunca había actuado de ese modo. Sus penas siempre se iban con rapidez, y no por ellas trataba de eludir de tal manera a las personas.

Además, no la hallaba por ningún rincón de la secundaria.

_¿Qué le habría sucedido, capaz de ponerla en tan deplorable estado?_

Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse en su búsqueda, oyó unos leves sollozos detrás de él.

Detuvo su andar y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Halló a la muchacha amatista sentada en el césped, contra un muro, abrazando sus piernas. Su mentón estaba apoyado sobre sus rodillas y su vista estaba fija en algún punto que no podía precisar.

Caminó hacia ella, tratando de no asustarla. Temía que ella lo pillara vigilándola y que se pusiera peor. Cuando estaba a sólo unos pasos de ella, sonó la campana de vuelta a clases.

- ¨ Maldita sea... ¿Siempre va a suceder algo que me impida hablar con ella? ¨

Sin importarle que la campana siguiera sonando y que el ¨ amable ¨ y puntual maestro de química llegara, se acercó más a ella. Pero, de modo imprevisto, la joven de joyas amatista se puso de pie, secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y pasó ignorando olímpicamente al ojizarco, que se había quedado con la mano extendida, anonadado.

El chico se quedó helado. Permaneció unos segundos allí, todavía de pie, sin entender. No había sido su gesto de frialdad que lo había puesto así, sino, su mirada.

_Su mirada..._

La preciosa adolescente, de la que estaba enamorado locamente en secreto, siempre tenía en su mirar un brillo de alegría, en otras ocasiones, de infinita ternura. Su alma pura y llena de inocencia se dejaba traslucir tras las límpidas joyas de sus ojos. Y sin embargo, aquella vez...

_Sus ojos parecían los de una persona careciente de vida alguna._

Sin ningún brillo, sin ninguna muestra de sentimiento. Como si le hubieran arrebatado el alma.

- Oh, Tomoyo... -bajó triste la cabeza- ¿Qué está ocurriendo contigo?

Se dirigió al salón, todavía sumido en sus pensamientos.

Al llegar, el maestro que siempre le demostraba un ¨ especial aprecio ¨ estalló en cólera y le dio un sermón de por lo menos de unos quince minutos, en el cual llegó a captar palabras como _holgazán, irresponsable_ e _inmaduro_. Para su fortuna (o para desgracia), no le sacó fuera del aula de clases.

Mientras el maestro retomaba la clase, el chico dirigió su mirada con curiosidad al asiento de la joven. Y sí, allí estaba ella. Parecía, incluso no haber notado el regaño que le dieron, pues miraba bastante distraída la ventana.

Cuando el maestro se volteó y el ojiazul notó que empezaba a anotar cientos de fórmulas y ejercicios en la pizarra es verdad, así yo veo la clase de química: te llenan la cabeza de fórmulas y al final una termina más liada que en matemáticas , arrancó un pedazo de hoja de su cuaderno y empezó a escribir algo en ella.

Levantó la mirada y se alivió al ver que el maestro todavía se encontraba concentrado anotando fórmulas. Dobló el papel hasta hacerlo una cuadradito muy pequeño, y, con gran certeza, lo arrojó al pupitre de la chica de cabellos azabache. Luego, se dispuso a observarla.

La linda adolescente se sobresaltó debido al papel que cayó justo ante ella y salió por completo de su ensueño. Parpadeó confundida. Con su acostumbrada delicadeza, abrió el papelito. En él, pudo notar una fina y elegante caligrafía.

oo

_Querida Tomoyo:_

_Te noto muy triste desde temprano. _

_¿Qué ha sucedido para que te encuentres en ese estado? _

_Te pido perdón por mi intromisión, pero es que... En verdad me preocupas. Quería hablar contigo, pero en todo momento del día me has eludido. Y no sólo a mí, sino también a tus amigas. Ellas también están preocupadas por ti._

_¿Puedes contármelo?_

_Quizás no sea muy bueno dando consejos, pero siempre te ofreceré mi hombro para que puedas descargar tus penas y estaré a tu lado, apoyándote, incluso en los momentos más difíciles. Siempre._

_Espero, y puedas compartir conmigo aquello que tanto te acongoja._

_oo_

La joven, sintió que sus ojos se llenaban rápidamente de lágrimas. Acercó a su pecho la nota. Lentamente volteó su cabeza, tratando de descubrir al remitente del papelito. Al descubrir al ojiazul que la miraba con intensidad, giró con rapidez su rostro, el cual se entristeció más.

El chico inglés no se esperaba aquel gesto de parte de ella. Se sintió un miserable al haberla entristecido de nuevo. Cerró el puño y pegó un golpe en el pupitre, que por suerte, no llegó a ser oído por el maestro.

Se cruzó de brazos, frustrado y se apoyó en el tablero, así como algunos minutos antes había estado la chica Daidouji. El maestro empezó la explicación de las fórmulas, que iba siendo anotada de inmediato por los alumnos. Eriol, enojado consigo mismo, agarró el lapicero de mala gana y empezó a tomar nota.

Unos minutos después, cuando el maestro volvía a concentrarse en anotar nuevas fórmulas, algo lo sacó de su sopor. Un pequeño papel, ahora de un color violeta y que estaba cuidadosamente doblado, cayó exactamente delante de él.

Levantó con rapidez la mirada hacia la joven amatista, pero ella no lo miraba: estaba absorta copiando unos ejercicios del pizarrón. Sin embargo, ya no lloraba. Desdobló a hoja, sintiendo un ligero temblor en sus manos al hacerlo.

oo

_Eriol:_

_Te espero hoy a la salida, como a las tres, cerca del salón de música. _

_Tomoyo_

_oo_

La leyó dos, tres veces. Sintió una gran desilusión ante la pequeña notita: esperaba encontrar algo más. Sin embargo, se alegró después, puesto que por lo menos ella hablaría con él. Dio un largo suspiro. Ahora, sólo debía esperar –fijó su vista en la muñeca, que portaba un costoso reloj- cuatro horas más...

_¡¿ Cuatro horas más ?!_

Hizo una cara de fastidio. Aquel periodo se le haría eterno y más, con la clase de ese maestro que no le dejaba de lanzar miradas suspicaces. Parecía que se había dado cuenta que no prestaba la mínima atención a su clase.

Bah, eso ya no importaba. Lo que sí tenía importancia, era saber qué era lo que tenía tan angustiada a su amada.

_Y ya habían pasado cuatro horas y media desde que ella envió la nota. _

A medida que caminaba, sus pasos resonaban en el amplio corredor. E iba dejando atrás a la dueña de sus suspiros. Pero seguía sumido en sus pensamientos: aquella conversación lo había dejado más abrumado.

Es cierto: habían hablado. Mejor decir, él le había estado preguntando en todo momento el por qué de su estado. Por lo menos, había podido sacarle explicación a su extraño comportamiento. Pero, esa explicación no tenía ningún sentido lógico.

Rememoró aquella plática...

- _Me preocupo mucho por ti_ _Tomoyo. –_le tomó de las manos con cariño, tratando de infundirle ánimos-_ Eres mi mejor amiga y me apena que estés tan triste. _–ella lo miró a los ojos, notando él la carencia de brillo en su mirada.- _Ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí. _

- _Yo puedo confiar en ti... _–empezó ella. Él adquirió un brillo de ternura en su mirada.- _Pero la verdadera interrogante no es si es que yo confío en ti, Eriol-kun, sino, si es que tú confías en mí. ¿En verdad creerías todo lo que te voy a contar?_

...Y todavía no entendía que había salido mal.

En verdad, todo aquel relato, era un disparate, una cosa que no tenía sentido alguno.

_¿Acaso todo esa historia era porque ella no quería estar más a su lado?_

El solo pensarlo, le producía mareos.

Y estaba él en esas cavilaciones, que no se dio cuenta de que el cielo ya se había oscurecido. La noche envolvía con su gran manto negro sin luna ni estrellas la ciudad.

Y recordó otro fragmento de la conversación...

- _... y, pues, eso es todo. He allí todo lo que deseabas saber._ –el chico tenía una cara de completa incredulidad. Su mirada azur se clavó en la de ella, tratando de descubrir algún vestigio de falsedad en su alma. Su rostro era frígido.

- _Vale. _–su rostro se relajó. Apoyó la mano en su frente, dándose suaves masajes en ésta. Luego, le miró medio burlón.- _Cuéntame otra historia. Ésta me ha parecido fantástica, de verdad._

- _¿Nani? _-la joven le miró entre enfadada y dolida.- _¿Crees que todo...?_

- _Tomoyo, de verdad, me preocupo por ti. No sé lo que te está pasando, pero necesito que me cuentes la verdad para saberlo. Así te ayudaría a solucionarlo._ –la chica abrió la boca para protestar- _Esa historia que me cuentas, me parece magnífica, pero no entra a tallar en este momento, ¿comprendes?_

- _¡Pero esa es la verdad!_

- _Tomoyo-chan... _–le apoyó la mano en el hombro, levantando su mentón con la otra, para que ésta le mirara- _Tú eres la persona más corriente del mundo, a la que no podría sucederle más que problemas cotidianos, ninguna magia puede afectarte._ _¿Crees que me voy a creer ese cuento fantástico?_

Una fuerte bofetada estalló en su rostro. El chico la miró anonadado, ya que nunca ella había reaccionado de esa manera ante sus burlas. Notó que cristalinas perlas empezaban a bajar por su rostro, pero su rostro estaba crispado de furia.

- _Es cierto que esta historia es muy difícil de creer. Lo entiendo, porque incluso yo pensaba estar dentro de un mal sueño. Sin embargo, cuando me mandaste esa nota diciendo que podía confiar en ti y que podía obtener tu apoyo, me animé. Y no sabes cuánto. _–la joven pasó el dorso de su mano por su mejilla, secando algunas lágrimas- ¡ _Mi mejor amigo en verdad se preocupaba por mí! Y ahora que lo veo, no eres más que un farsante Hiiragizawa. Tal vez fue por ello, el que Kaho no quiso seguir más contigo. Y te lo tienes bien merecido._

Daidouji había puesto el dedo en la llaga.

Eriol había sufrido mucho con la partida de Kaho, y ello durante mucho tiempo. Tomoyo le había consolado durante todo ese tiempo de pena y por eso, él había vuelto a ser feliz. Desde allí, se habían vuelto amigos inseparables. Todo ello ocurrió más o menos hacía dos meses.

Y toda aquella amistad parecía que se había echado a perder, por esa pelea sin sentido.

Y entonces comprendió que ya no tenía caso seguir insistiendo.

Y fue en ese mismo instante cuando se marchó.

Volvió a la realidad.

Escuchó, de manera vaga, que alguien lo llamaba. Se detuvo, algo extrañado y giró la mirada. Muy a lo lejos, la bella amatista le llamaba. Pero era extraño. Su rostro se veía ¿desesperado?

_¿Qué demon...?_

Y escuchó la bocina de un carro. Y allí en verdad despertó.

Estaba de pie, inmóvil, en medio de la pista de una gran calle solitaria. Miraba el carro que se acercaba a gran velocidad, sin variar de dirección. Y todo se hizo un remolino en su cabeza: la bocina repitente del auto, los gritos alterados de su ninfa...

Sintió un ligero vahído. Y después un fuerte empujón que lo salvó de una muerte segura. De inmediato reaccionó. Y vio algo que jamás llegaría a entender.

Su musa, estaba de pie, en donde segundo antes él había estado parado. Y luego...

Su cuerpo se volvía de un blanco resplandeciente, al mismo tiempo que el coche atravesaba su cuerpo.

Eriol se quedó estupefacto, aun sentado en la pista. La chica le sonrió tristemente.

- ¿Ahora sí me crees? -lentamente su hermosa figura se fue desvaneciendo.

Eriol se quedó allí anonadado. Y entendió el por qué de las palabras a las que había llamado un cuento fantástico.

_- Me estoy desvaneciendo, Eriol. _–se giró, no queriendo que el chico la viera llorar de nuevo.

- _¿Eh? ¿Te has desmayado Tomoyo-chan? _-apoyó la mano en su frente, sin llegar a notar que las mejillas de la moza se llenaron de rubor. El chico estaba muy nervioso- _¿Estás enferma? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? ¿Estás tomando medic...?_

- _Eriol _-tomó el rostro de él con sus manos, infundiéndole una pequeña caricia al tomarlo- _Hablo en serio: estoy desapareciendo. No sé por qué, pero ya no sirve preguntar, pues es sólo cuestión de horas..._

Y se quedó allí, sin poder siquiera haberle confesado que la amaba.

-

-

-

FIN 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

El chico cerró su cuaderno satisfecho.

Era la mejor historia (para su gusto) que había escrito. Estaba guardando su material para irse de una buena vez a casa, cuando unas palmas detrás de él lo dejaron estático.

Volteó su mirada confundido y su corazón se aceleró a velocidades jamás imaginadas.

- ¿ Tomoyo? -sintió que su cara se enrojecía de la pura vergüenza.

Ella había leído toda la historia.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

....... _Continuará..............................................................................................................._

_-_

_-_

Notas de _Princess Sheccid_

Gomen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Siento muchísimo el retraso que creo que fue algo de un mes (o más?? ..U)

Excusa patética y sin sentido: Navidad, luego Año Nuevo, y ahora la bendita academia... Y.Y

No los aburro con más tonterías. )

Ojalá este capi les haya gustado, y si es así, espero que me dejen muuuuuchos reviews y felicitaciones (ojalá así fuera...)

Muchísimas gracias a The Dark, por haber dejado sus lindos comentarios sube ánimo ; - ; (Gracias miga linda!!!!)

Vale, ahora sí me voy.

Matta ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Cap4

**Entre versos y confusiones**

Escrito por _Princess Sheccid_

_Disclaimer:_

_CCS ni sus personajes me pertenece! Son creaciones de CLAMP. Yo sólo me sirvo de sus simpáticos personajes para crear mis historias _

_-_

_-_

* * *

- 

-

Capítulo 4: _¨ Cómo decirle que la quiero ¨_

_-_

Se quedó inmóvil ante su sola presencia, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

El bello ángel de mirada amatista se fue acercando más hacia él, con una sonrisa llena de ternura plasmada en su rostro. A medida que se iba acercandoél iba retrocediendo, aprisionando en su pecho el libro que contenía cientos y cientos de sus pensamientos dedicados a ella.

Trataba, vanamente, de ocultar aquel cuaderno entre sus brazos. Pero ya no valía la pena, pues ella había visto lo que él muy concentrado se encontraba escribiendo.

Sentía sus mejillas ardiendo y el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Sin embargo, la joven amatista no parecía inmutarse de nada, ni de su nerviosismo ni de sus inmensas ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar.

- Hola Hiiragizawa... –le sonrió con dulzura.

_-¨ _Sonríe con demasiada dulzura para mi gusto. ¨ -pensó el ojizarco nervioso.- Ho-hola Daidouji. –pasó saliva, tratando de tranquilizarse- Yo... este... sólo estaba... yo... –se sonrojó más y bajó la cabeza avergonzado¨ Grandes y sabias palabras. En definitiva, eres un genio Hiiragizawa... ¨

La chica soltó una risita, la cual trató de contener con una mano.

Los gestos (sonrojo, tartamudeo) de su compañero le hacían mucha gracia. Pero el pobre, se veía muy avergonzado. Era mejor, no ponerlo más nervioso.

Le miró nuevamente, de reojo. Su rostro estaba rojo, tanto así, que incluso hubiera creído que tenía fiebre.

_- ¨ _Quizás, deba ponerle un poquitín más nervioso. No creo que le afecte... _mucho... ¨ _-la chica se sentó a su lado, hasta quedar bastante juntos. Agrandó su sonrisa: el joven estaba aprisionado, sin ninguna escapatoria posible. Sintió que el cuerpo que estaba a su lado se tensaba.¿Qué hacías?

¿Yo¡Nada-apretó más el cuaderno a su pecho, sintiendo un ligero temblor en sus manos.

- Pues, es un poco extraño, ya que parecía que escribías algo... ¿O sólo lo imaginé-la ninfa puso un dedo sobre sus labios, como meditando. Eriol la miraba extasiado: su rostro de ángel lo hechizaba.

- Yo... yo sólo... –soltó un suspiro.- No es nada importante. Es... umm... –tomó el cuaderno con una mano y, como tratando de restarle importancia dijo- como un pasatiempo que tengo, de escribir algunas cosas para que no se me olviden después... Como un recordatorio.

¿En serio-Tomoyo le miró con los ojos brillantes y llenos de ilusión- Entonces... ¿me prestas tu cuaderno de notas? Quizás copiaste la tarea para hoy, ya que llegué tarde al salón por la reunión que tuve con el coro y no llegué a enterarme de que trataba.

¿Tarea-el chico se sobresaltó- ¨ �¿Había tarea! ¨ -le miró por el rabillo del ojo, encontrado a la chica con las manos juntas, en forma de súplica- ¨ Si sólo supieras que no puse atención a ninguna clase por pensar en ti... ¨ Pues Daidouji, yo...

Demasiado tarde.

La amatista había cogido el cuaderno de sus manos, tal como lo había hecho Sakura una vez, y se puso a pasar hojas y hojas. Su gran sonrisa triunfal fue disminuyendo a medida que pasaban los segundos.

Sus bellos ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, a medida que iba cambiando de página. Su cabello de ébano tapaba su rostro, lo que impedía ver claramente su expresión al ojizarco, quien sentía que dentro de poco sufriría de un síncope.

Sus latidos, por el contrario, se aceleraban a medida que pasaban las hojas, y también la intensidad del rubor de su rostro aumentaba. Sus manos empezaron a retorcerse, lleno de nervios.

Por una parte, rogaba que no hubiera pasado eso, y por otro lado, sentía un poco de alivio, porque con ello se quitaba el gran peso de encima de tener que confesarle sus sentimientos abiertamente.

Cuando ella hubo cerrado el cuaderno, hubo un incómodo silencio.

Él, sin poder mirarla a los ojos y ella con la vista clavada en el cuaderno, meditando. El viento fresco de la mañana, le susurraba a los oídos y parecía murmurarles palabras a ambos.

- Hiiragizawa... –él levantó la mirada, sintiendo que el corazón se le detenía en ese mismo instante.

¿Qué sucede-susurró.

¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que...?

El inglés sintió que sus manos se habían puesto heladas, y sus músculos, rígidos. Quizás, ya era el momento de confesarle toda la verdad.

- Daidouji... yo...

¿Por qué no me dijiste que el cuaderno estaba en blanco?

El muchacho se cayó de espaldas (estilo típico del anime XD). Se puso de pie de inmediato, sintiendo de nuevo su corazón acelerarse y con una cara digna de verse. Se acercó a la amatista, quien lo miraba divertida.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Pues mira. –le pasó el cuaderno y el chico lo hojeó. A medida que miraba, sus ojos se abrían más de la sorpresa- No hay nada escrito allí. –el chico suspiró lleno de alivio.- Sería extraño y además me hubiera asustado, si es que no supiera que eres la reencarnación de un mago poderoso. –sonrió.

Eriol entonces lo recordó.

Cuando ella había aparecidoél había cerrado el cuaderno con fuerza. Su nerviosismo y su inmenso deseo por el cual ella no hubiese leído lo que había escrito, parecía que se había manifestado en un pequeño y sencillo, pero efectivo truco que hizo que todas las palabras del cuaderno se borraran.

Sin embargo, ella parecía que había leído todo. Así que...

-

_¿Por qué no de una buena vez confesarle sus sentimientos de forma abierta?_

_-_

Lo que había estado escrito en el cuaderno, era sólo una mínima expresión de lo que llevaba guardado en su interior. Quizás, ya era momento de decirle todo...

- Daidouji...

La ninfa, que miraba distraída unos pétalos de cerezo caer mientras él meditaba, volteó a verlo con curiosidad. Inclinó su cabeza suavemente y le sonrió con ternura. Su largo cabello de ébano, cayó como una cortina sobre sus hombros.

- Dime.

El ojizarco no hablaba y sólo parecía mirarla embelesado.

-

-

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Otra vez me quedé sin palabras._

_Esas palabras ensayadas tantas noches._

_Todas esas noches soñando con ella;_

_ella dulce, ella tan bella._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-

-

- Hiiragizawa... –pasó una mano delante de sus ojos, tratando de captar su atención, más el chico parecía no haberse inmutado.- ...¿te sientes bien?

El chico salió de su estado de ensoñación, un poco aturdido.

Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y sobre sus manos, apoyó su frente.

No sabía que le había sucedido en ese momento. A su lado, el ángel amatista le miraba con preocupación.

- Descuida, no es nada malo. –le ofreció una sonrisa.

¿Estás seguro-le vio asentir levemente- Menos mal. –apoyó las manos en su pecho, soltando un suspiro. Le sonrió de vuelta- Me habías preocupado mucho, Eriol.

El inglés sintió que sus mejillas se encendían nuevamente, de modo más violento que el anterior. Sus ojos azures se abrieron en sorpresa.

-

_¡ Ella en verdad se había preocupado por su persona!_

_-_

Además de ello, y que fue lo que más le sorprendió y le produjo un brinco en el corazón, fue que ella lo hubiese llamado por su nombre. Ya sin formalismos ni ese sentimiento de alejamiento, que tanto deseaba desaparecer.

-

-

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Otra vez me quedé sin palabras._

_Cómo decirle que su mirada me deslumbra,_

_que su voz me calla_

_que su aroma me inunda,_

_que su presencia me llena._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-

-

Eriol se puso de pie frente a ella.

La bella adolescente lo quedó mirando un poco extrañada ante su repentina acción.

Al contemplarlo, notó que su semblante se encontraba decidido, pero aún así, todavía nervioso. Sus puños se encontraban cerrados muy fuerte, tanto, que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos.

Esperó un momento por sus palabras. Pero... nada.

Le miró bastante impaciente.

-

_¡Sí que ese muchacho era muy indeciso!_

_-_

Cuando lo conoció, o mejor decir, lo poco que conocía de él, lo había considerado una persona bastante decidida en sus acciones y muy seguro de sí mismo. Alguien que irradiaba alegría y vitalidad. Una chico muy bien parecido y con modales impecables.

El sueño de cualquier chica, y por qué no decirlo, uno de los más codiciados por las chicas de su aula y otras secciones.

Sonrió con picardía.

Sí, era verdad. Ella también estaba incluida en el grupo de sus admiradoras. Claro, que gustaba de él, así como también gustaba de algunos guapos actores de cine.

-

_¿Sería parecido ese sentimiento por él que por el de sus artistas preferidos?_

_-_

Quizás sí...

Pero, no podía asegurar nada. En los sentimientos uno no puede mandar, y tampoco se puede obligar al corazón a optar por la persona amada. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para averiguarlo.

Y el chico seguía inmóvil, ya con la indecisión plasmada en el rostro.

Suspiró algo cansada ya.

-

_Vaya... ¿Y esa era la reencarnación del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos?_

_-_

_-_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Otra vez me quedé sin aliento._

_Como decirle que vivir sin ella es un tormento,_

_que mirarla y no tenerla es un martirio,_

_que sentirla tan cerca más aún tan distante,_

_es una agonía._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-

-

Sonrió con ironía.

-

_Algunas veces, las apariencias engañan. _

_-_

Soltando un último suspiro, trató de ponerse de pie.

Pensaba en realidad, que por fin ese día le declararía abiertamente sus sentimientos.

-

_¿Si sabía de sus sentimientos por ella¡Claro que lo sabía!_

_-_

Empezó a sospechar de ello desde que notó su presencia detrás del muro, aquel día, cuando éste la observaba conversar con Sakura. En un principio, pensó que veía a su amiga (había reído pensando en cómo el joven venido de China habría tratado de destazarlo por fijarse en ella), pero, no. Su mirada estaba fija en ella. Sin embargo, no le dio mayor importancia.

Pero, lo que le hizo empezar a darse cuenta de ello, fue la vez que Sakura había tratado de llamarla en el parque. Había visto todo. La repentina reacción de Eriol y el enorme sonrojo que le inundaba las mejillas. De allí en adelante, su constante mirada fija en ella y su seguimiento cuando ella se hallaba en los pasillos, o con sus amigas.

-

_¡Era demasiado explícito en su manera de actuar!_

_-_

Y por último, lo que había escrito en aquel cuaderno. Esa bella historia que se encontraba escribiendo, le había gustado mucho, y además le había desvanecido toda duda.

También, no por nada la habían catalogado desde un principio como una persona demasiado observadora y por consiguiente, perspicaz.

Trató de dar unos pasos, para ir de retorno a casa.

El chico parecía que no se daría por vencido tan fácil y le tomó suavemente del brazo.

- Espera Tomoyo. –la amatista, sorprendida de que la hubiese llamado por su nombre, se quedó estática- Por favor, no te vayas. –soltó de manera lenta su agarre- Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

- De acuerdo, adelante. Te escucho.

- Mírame a los ojos. –la joven sintió que su corazón empezaba acelerarse. Viró su mirada amatista a la azur de él, quien la contemplaba, ya sin atisbo de nerviosismo.

-

-

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Otra vez me quedé callado,_

_mirando esos ojos tan profundos,_

_tocándola sin tocarle,_

_besándola sin besarle._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-

-

- Tomoyo... –le tomó con gran cariño las manos y depositó con suavidad un beso en ellas. Notó que repentinamente las suyas se pusieron temblorosas. Sin embargo, no titubeó en su cometido.- Sé que hace tiempo, hace mucho tiempo debí decirte esto. Pero nunca conseguí el valor suficiente para hacerlo, el de haberte confesado abiertamente mis sentimientos.

La ninfa abrió mucho sus joyas amatistas, a pesar de que ya se lo esperaba. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rosa, pero notorio a los ojos del chico. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios y su mirada se llenó de gran dulzura.

-

_¡De qué manera tan tierna se le había declarado!_

_-_

- Yo te amo Tomoyo. –en su mirada se dejó traslucir todos los sentimientos que guardaba por ella.- Te quiero tanto como nunca había querido antes a nadie más. –pasó el pulgar por su mano, proporcionándole una suave caricia.- Por eso, yo sólo...

El chico inglés abrió de forma desmesurada sus ojos. La chica empezó a acercar su rostro al de él. Sólo, que esta vez el ya no retrocedió. Sintió sus labios posarse muy cerca de la comisura de los suyos, depositando un beso allí.

Sintió de pronto su rostro lleno de rubor y sus mejillas muy calientes. Ambos chicos se miraban ahora sonrojados, con los ojos brillando llenos de alegría.

- Descuida Eriol-kun. –el ángel amatista, todavía un poco avergonzada ante su acción, le sonreía de manera un poco tímida- Lo he comprendido todo. –bajó la mirada a su vestido que estaba siendo arrugado por sus manos.- Y ¿sabes? Yo también...

De pronto, ese ambiente especial, que era embellecido por los miles de pétalos de flor de cerezo cayendo, empezó a desaparecer. Todos los pétalos que caían al suelo, uno a uno, se iban esfumando, al menor contacto con el suelo, haciendo que ninguno se acumulara.

El chico sintió extrañeza, pero trató de no darle mayor importancia. Al fin y al caboése era su momento especial, aquel que deseaba ver realizado desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Giró la vista a su ninfa, quien todavía estaba con la mirada baja, retorciendo su vestido y hablando. Sonrió ante su visión. Se le veía preciosa con ese sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

Trató de escucharla nuevamente, pues su atención se había desviado al extraño suceso de los pétalos de cerezo. Allí se alarmó.

-

_¡No escuchaba su voz!_

_-_

Trató en vano de escucharla: todo el ambiente se había silenciado.

-

_�¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo!_

_-_

Quiso acercarse a ella, pero a medida que avanzaba, la figura de ella se iba alejando sin que ella diera un solo paso.

Y por último, escuchó una voz en su cabeza que le llamaba constantemente, cada vez más fuerte y...

-

-

* * *

- 

-

- Eriol... –lo sacudió levemente. El chico se giró al lado contrario¡Eriol, despierta!

El muchacho de ojos azures se levantó bruscamente y con el temor reflejado en sus ojos. Miró aturdido a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que se había dormido en el sofá de la biblioteca de su casa. A su lado, la guardiana lo miraba con la preocupación plasmada en sus hermosos ojos castaños.

- Eriol... ¿te sientes bien?

- **_Hai._** Yo solo... –la guardiana lo miraba apenada ahora- Disculpa, pero... –el ojizarco la miraba angustiado¿qué sucedió¿Cómo llegué aquí?

- Mmm... –de manera maternal, apoyó la mano en sus cabellos y la pasó por éstos, alisándolos- Ya veo. Todavía no recuerdas nada. –el chico frunció el ceño extrañado, seña que hizo que Nakuru empezara a explicar.

- Bueno, fuiste hoy a la escuela. Eso sí lo recuerdas... ¿verdad-vio que asentía débilmente- Una hora después llamé a la escuela, quería saber cómo iba todo contigo. Sin embargo, me dijeron que no habías asistido. Me preocupé. Decidí esperar un poco más, para ver si llegabas. Y fue cuando sentí la súbita baja de tu energía.

La chica, con suavidad, le apartó el cabello de la frente. Soltando un suspiro, procedió a continuar su explicación.

- Fui a toda prisa al lugar del suceso y te hallé allí, con Sakura y su novio a su lado. Se veían bastante angustiados. Me dijeron que habías perdido el conocimiento cuando Shaoran se acercó a hablar contigo. Sin más, adopté mi apariencia verdadera y te traje aquí. –la muchacha sonrió con pena- **_Gomen nasai_**, pero no pude dejarte en tu cuarto ni en el mío, porque vino Kero y junto a Spy, armaron una tremenda revolución allí. Todavía no termino de arreglarlos, pero ya regañé a Spy y junto con Kero, muy ¨ amablemente ¨ se han ofrecido a ayudarme.

La chica soltó una risita por lo bajo. En el segundo piso de la casa se escuchaba a los dos peluches pelearse por una escoba. Eriol, sonrió forzadamente. Todo lo que había sucedido, era un mero sueño.

Apoyó el codo en su rodilla y su mano en semi cerrada en sus labios, en actitud pensativa.

-

_Todo se había visto tan real..._

_-_

Al apoyar la mano en la zona donde había recibido el beso (en el sueño) por parte de su ninfa, sintió una textura extraña en ese lugar. Apartó la mano atontado para dirigirla a sus ojos. Al mirarla se dio cuenta que era...

-

_... �¿brillo labial!_

_-_

Sintió acelerarse su corazón. Con voz temblorosa por la emoción, le dijo a la guardiana, que lo miraba curiosa ante su repentina acción.

- Por favor Nakuru. Quiero estar solo un momento.

La linda muchacha, sin quejarse, salió en silencio de la habitación. Había visto un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos, que no había visto hacía demasiado tiempo. Por ello, era mejor dejarlo solo. Luego averiguaría las razones.

El ojizarco, cuando se hubo cerrado la puerta, se dispuso a mirar más de cerca lo que en su mano se encontraba. Pero no lo pudo apreciar ya con claridad, pues la oscuridad manifestaba que la noche no se hallaba lejana.

Se acercó a la chimenea y con un pequeño hechizo, la encendió. Ello llenó de luz y calor la estancia. Acercó más su sillón a la luz que emanaba del fuego. Y allí examinó su mano.

Evidentemente, era brillo de labios, de una suave tonalidad rosa.

Entonces, ello quería decir que...

-

_Aquel, quizás, había sido un sueño premonitorio..._

_-_

La pequeña sonrisa que había aparecido en sus labios, se desvaneció al mirar el objeto al lado suyo. Era aquel cuaderno, que ya de por sólo verlo, como que le apresurara a confesar sus sentimientos a su perdona amada.

Agarró el cuaderno con una mano, y lo miró con enojo.

El título que había colocado en la tapa, que se hallaba algo descuidada por el uso y cada una de las hojas escritas a puño y letra de él, le decían a gritos que era tan cobarde que no podía decir abiertamente su sentir.

-

-

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Otra vez me quedé solo._

_Cómo decirle que la quiero,_

_cómo decirle... no sé..._

_no sé cómo decirle que la quiero._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-

-

Aquel cuaderno de bellos poemas e historias, según lo había decidido en ese momento, iba a mantener vivo el fuego de la chimenea de su gran mansión.

Y sin ningún pensamiento más, lo arrojó a las llamas...

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

... _Continuará..._

_-_

_-_

Notas de _Princess Sheccid_

Konnichiwa minna-san! n-n

Espero con todo el corazón que les haya gustado este capítulo. Puse todo mi empeño y cariño en él. Ojalà en verdad, hayan disfrutado de él.

¿Saben? La página está rara, no acepta algunos símbolos... o.oU¿Alguien podría yudarme con ello? Se los agradecería muchísimo...

Bueno, y contestando a los reviews...

- **The Dark**: Hola amiga linda! Tú siempre dejas tus comentarios en los capítulos y no sabes cuánto me motivas a seguir escribiendo... Gracias por todo tu apoyo:') Y en cuanto a eso de recibir los reviews, pues claro que quiero recibir (ni que estuviera loca XD). Revisé lo que me dijiste y efectivamente la opción estaba activada en la de no recibir mensajes de personas no inscritas a la página... Que lío... Por suerte, lo arreglé. Y por favor, no te enfades, no te he engañado... Has leído bien el título? Ojalá que con ello tu duda se disipe. Bye y muchas gracias de nuevo! n-n

- **the black Misao: **Hola de nuevo! Te doy nuevamente muchas gracias por los halagos y que siempre motivan a uno a continuar n-n. Espero no haberte defraudado con este capítulo y ojalá tu espera como la de otros haya valido la pena...

Bueno, eso es todo. Lo que sí les digo, es que me ausentaré unas 3 ó 4 semanas (me voy de viaje durante 2 semanas, y luego, tratando de hacer el nuevo capítulo... veamos... tardaría una o dos semanas más...) Ojalá no quieran matarme. o.oU

Pero deben comprenderme: esas dos semanas serán las únicas que tenga de vacaciones... Y.Y

Ahora sí, ya no los aburro ni les quito más tiempo con tanta tontería...

Matta ne! Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	6. Cap5

**Entre versos y confusiones**

Escrito por _Princess Sheccid_

_Disclaimer:_

_CCS ni sus personajes me pertenece! Son creaciones de CLAMP. Yo sólo me sirvo de sus simpáticos personajes para crear mis historias n-n_

_o_

_o_

* * *

_o_

_o_

**Capítulo 5: **_**¨** Dime¨_

_o_

_o_

Parecía el fin de una hermosa etapa vivida con aquella acción por parte del chico.

Pero algo, de manera repentina y extraña sucedió.

El libro, que supuestamente en ese momento debía estar siendo consumido por las abrasadoras llamas que encendían la chimenea, no revelaba algún signo que demostrara que estuviera ardiendo.

o

_Una especie de campo de energía lo había rodeado y había evitado ese fatal destino_.

o

Ante la mirada atónita del ojizarco, el libro, que ahora se hallaba levitando sobre el fuego de la chimenea, se acercó de manera veloz hacia él, situándose con un ruido sordo en la mesita que se encontraba a su lado.

Todavía sin poder creerse lo que había visto, situó su atención en la tapa del pequeño cuaderno.

o

_Esa hermosa ninfa lo estaba torturando con el simple hecho de recordarla... ¡Y ahora ni siquiera podía borrar su recuerdo!_

_o_

Suspiró y se pasó la mano por el rostro, por completo derrotado, sin tener idea de qué hacer. Sin embargo, una pequeña chispa de esperanza se encendió en su interior, alejando por un momento ese malestar.

o

_Quizás, y si volvía a intentarlo..._

_o_

Con gran rapidez se acercó a la pequeña fogata, con el cuaderno en ambas manos y lo arrojó nuevamente. Éste se detuvo un poco antes de llegar a su destino y, virando de manera brusca, se situó en la pequeña mesita de al principio.

Eriol se quedó estupefacto.

o

_¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo?_

_o_

Trató de distinguir alguna presencia mágica en el ambiente. Se concentró, olvidando de manera momentánea el dichoso cuaderno.

o

_Nada... Absolutamente nada._

_o_

Abrió los ojos. No comprendía para nada lo que estaba sucediendo.

Y como para incrementar su desconcierto, de modo imprevisto, el cuaderno se abrió en las últimas páginas. En una nueva hoja, como si fuese escrito por una mano invisible, empezaron a aparecer unas palabras luminosas.

A medida que éstas aparecían, él iba leyendo. Y más acrecentaba su aturdimiento.

_**...La ninfa abrió mucho sus joyas amatistas, a pesar de que ya se lo esperaba. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rosa, pero notorio a los ojos del chico. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios y su mirada se llenó de gran dulzura. **_

_**¡De qué manera tan tierna se le había declarado! ...**_

Las palabras dejaron de aparecer y con ellas, se marchó aquel leve resplandor que las acompañaba. Sin quitar la mirada del texto, el ojizarco trataba de comprender lo que había sucedido.

Aquellas palabras, aquel relato que había aparecido de manera insólita en el cuaderno, no era ni más ni menos que el relato de su propio sueño.

El inglés, sintiéndose algo mareado, cayó sentado en el mullido sillón.

Cogió el cuaderno y leyó una, dos, tres veces el relato recién escrito. Pasó la mano sobre las palabras recién grabadas, todavía incrédulo. Ninguna magia percibió antes ni durante el proceso.

Poniéndose de pie, se acercó a la chimenea, ya sin ninguna emoción plasmada en el rostro. El fuego, que estaba todavía vivo y ofrecía reconfortante calor al salón, se apagó cuando Eriol se acercaba a la chimenea, como si hubiese sospechado de su cercanía, como si temiese un renovado intento por parte del muchacho por destruir aquel preciado cuaderno.

El ojizarco ya casi ni se inmutó. Otros temas ocupaban su mente...

o

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­o 

Detrás de la puerta de entrada a la biblioteca, que se encontraba ligeramente abierta, tres personas apiñadas hacían una pequeña lucha por obtener el lugar con mayor visibilidad.

Tres cabezas de cabellera castaña, una sobre otra, miraban al joven inglés caminar ahora de un lado a otro.

o Pobre Eriol-kun... –dijo en voz apenas audible la persona de ojos esmeralda, en cuya mirada se podía apreciar un brillo de tristeza- Se halla bastante angustiado. Me apena muchísimo verlo así...

o A mí también. –contestó la segunda voz, un poco más alto- Pero, debemos sentirnos más tranquilos, ya que al menos pudimos salvar ese cuaderno que siempre carga... De ese modo podremos enterarnos quién es la _musa de sus tormentos_... –terminó con un tono un poco burlón.

o Basta chicos, no hablen tan alto.

Los tres se separaron de la puerta, terminando con su visión del inglés que miraba atento la caída del atardecer por un gran ventanal. Nakuru miró a ambos jóvenes un poco afligida.

o Eriol ha estado así desde hace casi dos meses. –se cruzó de brazos, mirando con melancolía la entrada que conducía a la biblioteca- Me preocupa mucho su estado: come poco, se trasnocha, anda con el ánimo por los suelos casi todo el tiempo... Ya ni siquiera lee... Y él no puede vivir si es que no tiene un libro en sus manos, es su afición... –pequeñas lagrimitas empezaron a formarse en sus lindos ojos castaños.

Ambos chicos se miraron, sin saber qué decir, y sintiendo una gran opresión en el corazón al ver a Nakuru tan triste. Y es que ella siempre demostraba una gran vitalidad y alegría... Al igual que el inglés dentro de la oscura biblioteca.

Había un silencio deprimente en la sala, roto sólo de vez en cuando por los pasos de las retomadas caminatas del joven de mirada azur, quien se veía notablemente angustiado.

La chica de corto cabello castaño, se acercó a Nakuru lentamente y le tomó de las manos. La joven guardiana le miraba, con unos pocos sollozos escapando de sus labios. Sakura le sonrió de manera dulce, tratando de infundirle ánimos.

o Tranquila. No debes preocuparte. –la joven le miraba, con unas pocas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro- Eriol está pasando por una etapa difícil, pero no insuperable... ¿Verdad Shaoran?

Sakura dirigió la mirada a su novio, sonriente. El pobre muchacho, que no se esperaba la pregunta, se puso rojo de la pura vergüenza. La chica de joyas esmeraldas, trató de suprimir una risita.

o Lo que quiso decir Sakura, -el chico tosió algo incómodo, todavía con una leve tonalidad roja en sus mejillas.- es que Eriol está pasando por una etapa típica en la mayoría de adolescentes. No es nada grave, pero sí origina hábitos algo extraños, como es el caso del chico que está creando un cráter en el suelo de la biblioteca... –señaló con el pulgar al ojizarco, que había retomado su caminata.- Cada uno tiene su manera de expresar lo que siente. En su caso, lo expresa mediante la poesía. –miró a Nakuru, con una pequeña sonrisa- Lo que te quiero decir con esto, es que le dejes vivir esta etapa, y no le presiones mucho. Tendrá algunos desaires y quizás líos, pero... Él ya está bastante grandecito como para poder cuidarse solo. ¿O me equivoco?

La guardiana les sonrió, con un brillo de esperanza en su mirada.

o Gracias a ambos. No sé que hubiese hecho sin sus palabras.

o Descuida. –la moza de mirada verde le sonrió. Luego, se puso a meditar en voz alta.- Sin embargo, todavía falta averiguar quien es la _chica misteriosa_. Y cuando lo sepamos, debemos darles a ambos ¨ un pequeño ¨ empujoncito para que estén juntos.

o Sí¿pero de qué manera? -ambos muchachos trataban de pensar, pero nada se les ocurría.

Delante de ellos, mirando por una rendija de la puerta, la joven de largos cabellos castaños estaba absorta en sus cavilaciones. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Nakuru se volteó a mirarlos con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su bello rostro.

o Chicos, tengo una gran idea... –ambos chicos miraron algo curiosos a la guardiana- Y necesitaré mucha ayuda por parte de ustedes...

o

* * *

o 

Llegó un nuevo día, que parecía que estaría soleado y sin ninguna gota de nube en el cielo.

Eriol, algo adormilado aún, dirigió una mirada a su despertador.

o

_Apenas y eran las seis..._

_o_

La alarma estaba programada todavía para una media hora después, un tiempo preciosísimo que cualquiera aprovecharía para cobijarse bajo las colchas y viajar al país de los sueños por unos minutos más.

Sin embargo, él no lo hizo.

Se sentó en la cama y miró desganado a las dos figuras que dormían plácidamente sobre un cojín en su escritorio. Dos pequeños muñequitos, con apariencia de peluche, se disputaban entre sueños una pequeña cobija, jalándola cada uno para su rincón.

Una suave sonrisa adornó su rostro.

Había subido ya muy tarde la noche anterior dispuesto a descansar, y había encontrado a ambos peluches enfrascados en una discusión sobre quién dormiría en el cojín. Luego de unos 20 minutos, viendo que ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder y él sintiéndose muerto de sueño, decidió poner fin a ello. Aplicó un pequeño hechizo a ambos, quedando los muñequitos dormidos al instante y ya sin protestar.

Retirando su mirada de ellos, la fijó en su maleta, todavía sin arreglar.

Acomodó algunos cuadernos de apuntes y otros libros necesarios. Y fue cuando lo descubrió. Aquel cuaderno que tan confundido lo tenía.

o ' ¡Qué demon...! -agarró el cuaderno con una mano y lo miró, enojado.- ¿Quién lo puso aquí? Recuerdo perfectamente haberlo dejado anoche en la biblioteca... ' -hizo una mueca, disgustado- 'Ya no tiene caso seguir molestándome.'

Ingresó al baño, antes dejando el cuaderno dentro de un cajón vacío del escritorio. Le echó dos vueltas con la llave a la cerradura y luego tiró ésta debajo de su cama. Estaba dispuesto a dejar el cuaderno en algún lugar del que luego se olvidase por completo.

Salió minutos después de la habitación, ya con el uniforme de la secundaria y sintiendo el alma mucho más ligera que de costumbre. Dio los buenos días con una linda sonrisa a una sorprendida Nakuru y luego salió a toda prisa a la secundaria.

o

_Definitivamente, el estar sin aquel cuaderno era quitarse un enorme peso en el alma..._

_o_

_o_

* * *

o 

Llegó al aula de clase con las justas.

Saludó a algunos compañeros con una sonrisa y luego se sentó en su pupitre.

A la vista de que la maestra demoraría minutos más de lo acostumbrado, decidió sacar el libro que había dejado a medio leer y que no había podido continuar debido al constante revoltijo que tenía en la cabeza (y en el corazón).

Trató de situar su atención de manera profunda en su lectura. No había avanzado ni tres líneas, cuando instantes después, por su lado pasó la dueña de sus suspiros, quien le saludó de manera cordial y con su acostumbrada dulzura.

Parecía no recordar nada de aquel incidente ocurrido ese día.

El pobre chico apenas si pudo balbucear un _buenos días_, un poco tartamudeando y con el corazón alborotado. Desistió en continuar el libro. Con un gran sonrojo aún presente en sus mejillas y tratando de sacar a la ninfa de sus pensamientos, empezó a sacar los cuadernos que le tocaban a las primeras horas de la mañana.

Cuando creía que no había olvidado nada, su mano se topó con un cuaderno de textura muy familiar. Abriendo mucho los ojos, sustrajo el cuaderno de su mochila de modo súbito.

o

_Demasiado familiar..._

_o_

Delante de él, estaba de nuevo ese cuaderno que creía haber abandonado en su habitación. Pero...

o

_¿Cómo había llegado a su mochila?_

_o_

Apoyó el codo en el tablero y el rostro sobre su mano, mirando nostálgico el cuaderno. Todo su buen ánimo en unos segundos se vino al suelo. Sus ojos azures de pronto perdieron ese brillo que lo había acompañado hasta hacía unos minutos.

o

_Parecía que debía ser una obligación el siempre tenerla en mente..._

_o_

_o_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Dime por favor dónde estás,_

_en qué rincón puedo no verte, _

_dónde puedo dormir sin recordarte_

_y dónde recordar sin que me duela._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

o

o

Se quedó mirando el vacío, sin ganas ya de nada. Pensaba en quién trataba de atormentarle de esa manera. Tan metido en sus cavilaciones estaba, que no prestó atención a la muchacha que al frente suyo le miraba curiosa.

o Eriol... Eriol... –pasó una mano por delante de sus ojos. Un poco cansada de ser ignorada, clavó su rostro delante del rostro del ojizarco- Por favor, Eriol, dime ¿qué...?

o Señorita Kinomoto¿me haría el favor de pasar a sentarse? -al lado del pizarrón la maestra de aritmética le veía con el ceño fruncido- Me parece que la campana ya ha sonado hace bastante rato y si por alguna casualidad no la ha escuchado, yo estoy encantada de informárselo en este momento.

Sakura se levantó como por efecto de un resorte y muy azorada se sentó.

En el aula aún podían escucharse las risas de sus compañeros, incluidas las de Shaoran. La castaña, muy enfadada, acertó a darle un puntapié debajo del pupitre. Él sólo soltó un gemido de dolor.

o Calma Sakura -susurró masajeando la zona afectada- No debes enfadarte tanto... Te saldrán arrugas. –terminó soltando una nueva carcajada.

o ¡Eres insoportable! -le miró de manera fría. Luego soltó un suspiró, tratando de relajarse- ¿Sabes qué? Será mejor que olvidemos esto. –su mirada se suavizó, reflejándose en ella la preocupación- Hasta ahora todo va bien, pero a Eriol no le ha hecho mucha gracia que digamos...

o Por ahora, eso no tiene mayor relevancia. –su profunda mirada se fijó en la de ella. Su rostro se puso serio- Ya sabíamos que reaccionaría así. Pero debemos seguir con lo planeado...

o

* * *

o 

Caminó por el patio, donde cientos y cientos de chicos se esparcían, ya sea charlando, comiendo el almuerzo o practicando deporte.

Se dejó caer bajo la sombra de un almendro, muy hastiado por todo, sin importarle haberse rasgado un poco la camisa en su acción. Miraba con el rostro impasible al resto, pero en su interior tenía un remolino de sentimientos.

Había tratado de alejarse lo más posible del bullicio del receso, para poner sus alborotados pensamientos en orden.

_Primero_ que nada, quería comprender cómo había llegado el dichoso cuaderno a su maleta.

Se **suponía** que nadie sabía dónde lo había ocultado. Es más: se encontraba solo en su habitación mientras se ponía el uniforme de la escuela y no había notado ninguna presencia mágica en el ambiente.

En _segundo lugar_, quería saber, quién estaba tramando aquello, y por qué razones.

o 'Ese cuaderno es un objeto inanimado. No tiene un razonamiento lógico como para introducirse solo en mi mochila.' -pensó, riéndose mentalmente de esa tontería.

Por último y en _tercer lugar,_ quería saber cómo...

Sin siquiera que llegara a completar su idea, escuchó algo.

Una dulce melodía, que pareció resonar en todo el patio, pues todos callaron ante la suave interpretación.

Muchos dejaron de comer su almuerzo, mientras que otros dejaron sus juegos. Un par de alumnos que reñían fuertemente por algo, detuvieron su pleito de manera súbita. Varias muchachitas que cotilleaban, pararon su charla.

o

_Para oír, hay que callar..._

_o_

El chico inglés se quedó atontado. No había oído cosa más maravillosa en su vida que aquello. Se paró tambaleante, aturdido. Esa voz sólo podía pertenecer a la de un ángel celestial.

A paso lento, se acercó al lugar de donde provenía la hermosa voz. La oyó venir de una ventana ligeramente abierta. Parándose en puntillas, trató de divisar a la dueña de la voz que entonaba esa melodía. Y entonces la vio, más hermosa y radiante que nunca.

o

o

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Dime por favor dónde pueda caminar_

_sin ver tus huellas,_

_dónde puedo correr sin recordarte_

_y dónde descansar con mi tristeza._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

o

o

Al término de la canción, después de unos minutos, todos los oyentes se rindieron ante la interpretación.

Aclamaron a la dueña de la voz a grandes vítores, sin parar de aplaudir. Varios comentaban la melodía recién entonada y el resto pedía una repetición; unos pocos sonreían ante la situación creada, aún tocando palmas.

Y Eriol se quedó allí parado, ya no de puntillas a la ventana, pero sí todavía atontado. La bellísima voz y la imagen de su ángel grabados como a fuego en su memoria.

Minutos después, el tumulto de alumnos se esparció, aún comentando la melodía. Y todo volvió a ser como antes: bullicio, charlas, risas...

Y un gran silencio alrededor del ojizarco. El espectro de la canción todavía flotando en su cabeza...

o

_Sí._

_o_

De manera definitiva, esa era su _tercera incógnita_ y la más grande angustia de su corazón...

o

_El cómo alejar a la ninfa de hermosos ojos amatistas de sus ya atormentados pensamientos..._

_o_

_o_

* * *

o 

El sol iluminaba fuerte allá en lo alto del cielo.

Sus pensamientos, que de manera supuesta debían estar en la Alemania del año 1942, ahora divagaban por quién sabe qué lugar del planeta. Veía al maestro caminar de un lado a otro del pizarrón, diciendo cosas ininteligibles a sus oídos.

Apoyado en el pupitre, Eriol luchaba contra el sopor en el que se veía inundada la clase. La única razón por la que sus ojos negaban a cerrarse, se encontraba a dos bancos más delante de él.

Al igual que el resto de alumnos, la encantadora muchacha trataba de luchar con una batalla hacía bastante tiempo perdida. Sólo sus lindos ojos, iluminados levemente por la luz del sol, demostraban que aún seguía tratando de atender a la clase.

o

o

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Dime por favor cuál es el cielo_

_que no tiene el calor de tu mirada_

_y cuál es el sol que tiene luz tan sólo_

_y no la sensación de que me llamas._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

o

o

Retiró su mirada de ella y la dirigió a sus brazos entrecruzados.

Soltando un suspiro triste, agachó su mirada a la altura del compartimiento de debajo de su mesa. Haciendo a un lado la pequeña pila de libros y lapiceros, cogió el pequeño cuaderno, que era de un leve violeta.

Abriéndolo, se situó en última página, después de los escritos que habían aparecido el día anterior. Mirando de manera vaga y rápida los escritos, tomo su lápiz y empezó a escribir.

o

nnnnnnn

_Escúchame, te diré sentimientos de color blanco  
óyeme, estoy aquí, temblando por tus besos  
dime en silencio tus sueños  
yo te oiré y te devolveré susurros de amor  
ámame, sólo quiero tu amor para ser tuyo._

nnnnnnn

o

Tocó la campana.

Todos despertaron de su sopor, y sin interesar si es que el maestro les dirigía la mirada o no, empezaron a desperezarse sintiendo que sus músculos entumecidos se empezaban a relajar.

Salió, una vez terminadas ya las clases, directo a su casa.

Ignoró por completo a unos compañeros que le llamaban para jugar un partido de básquet antes de regresar a casa. No sentía ánimos para hacer nada. No había llegado ni a la puerta de salida, cuando cambió de opinión.

o

_Una idea, aunque algo riesgosa se le vino a la mente._

_o_

Se paró en la puerta de salida, observando un poco impaciente. Esperó un momento prudente, tanteando el tiempo que tardaría la muchacha en salir. Salieron docenas y docenas de alumnos, charlando y haciendo alboroto.

Al fin, la pudo distinguir entre la multitud. A su lado, iba su mejor amiga. Ambas charlaban sin prestar atención al resto. Parecía que Sakura iba a conversar con la ninfa por un buen rato más.

Al verlas así, sus esperanzas se fueron al suelo por un momento.

o

o

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Dime por favor cuál es el rincón_

_en el que no dejaste tu presencia._

_Dime por favor cuál es el hueco de mi almohada_

_que no tiene escondidos tus recuerdos._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

o

o

Sonrió con melancolía. Recordó la filosofía de su antepasado, del que venía a ser reencarnación:

_En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo existe lo inevitable..._

_o_

* * *

o 

Apoyó los anteojos en el velador.

Había podido leer un poco más de su libro, en la tranquilidad de su biblioteca, sin tener ya mucha confusión en la mente. Como medida de precaución (pero más como una medida para no ser molestado), hechizó la habitación para que no le llegara el ruido acostumbrado de Nakuru y los pequeños peluches discutiendo.

Acomodó su cansado cuerpo bajo las colchas. La luna iluminaba leve su habitación.

Se giró a un costado, quedando su rostro contra la pared. Trató de conciliar el sueño, siendo su tarea imposible. En su mente se arremolinaban los sucesos del día. Se giró de nuevo, tratando de sacar de su mente los molestos pensamientos. Cerró los ojos.

Ahora, como para torturarlo una vez más, apareció la imagen de la bella muchacha en su mente. Inútilmente trató de sacarla de sus pensamientos. Pero allí estaba ella, más nítida que nunca, sonriéndole con gran dulzura.

o

o

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Dime por favor cuál es la noche_

_en que no vendrás para velar mis sueños..._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

o

o

Abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe en la cama. Sacudió la cabeza de modo fuerte.

o

_Fue peor. _

_o_

Ahora se imaginó a él mismo junto a ella, como una continuación de lo que antes había imaginado. Él aparecía delante de ella, se agachaba a su altura y sonriendo tiernamente, le susurró suave unas palabras al oído. Notó que el rostro de la ninfa era adornado por un leve rubor y una mirada de vergüenza. Finalmente, como sacado de un manga para chicas, ella se lanzaba a sus brazos y él correspondía gustoso a su abrazo.

o ' Esto se está poniendo cada vez peor ' -dijo en un susurro inaudible el chico, completamente petrificado.

o

o

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Que no puedo vivir porque te extraño_

_y no puedo morir porque te quiero._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

o

o

... _Continuará..._

_o_

_o_

* * *

_-_

_-_

Notas de _Princess Sheccid_

Konnichiwa mina-san! n-nU

Aquí estoy, apareciendo después de dos largos meses (si es que no ha sido más tiempo u.u). Siento mucho, mucho, muchísimo la tardanza! (_Princess Shecid murmura entre dientes: ' todo por las estúpidas clases, las estúpidas tareas y los infaltables exámenes... Por otro lado, las vacaciones en Chile no estuvieron para nada mal n-n)_

Vale, ahora sí no les atolondro con tanta tontería. He aquí los agradecimientos:

A **the black Misao **(muchísimas gracias por dejar de nuevo tu opiniónnn)a la siempre fiel lectora **The Dark **(Y ojalá continúes así amiga linda!), a **bubbletomo** (tu review, aunque cortito, me subió mucho los ánimos!) y uno especial a **Mireia-chan, **mi amiga incondicional, una persona importante en mi vida y aquella que siempre me ha apoyado y ayudado con sus consejos.

Este capítulo va dedicado a todas ustedes!

Ahora sí me marcho. Y prometo no tardarme tanto...

Matta ne!


	7. Chapter 7

**Entre versos y confusiones**

Escrito por _Princess Sheccid_

_o_

_Disclaimer:_

_CCS ni sus personajes me pertenece! Son creaciones de CLAMP. Yo sólo me sirvo de sus simpáticos personajes para crear mis historias _

_o_

_o_

_o_

* * *

o 

o

**Capítulo 6:** _¨ Me gustas cuando callas ¨_

_o_

_o_

Su mirada nerviosa vagó por los pasillos repletos de alumnos. Sus ojos azures, escrutando cada rincón, volvieron su atención a su gaveta. Sacó algunos libros de ella, los cuales necesitaría para ese día y echando un último vistazo en ella, la cerró.

Se dirigió a su salón de clases, preocupado.

Desde el día anterior no había aparecido su cuaderno de poemas. Había buscado minuciosamente en cada rincón de su gran mansión durante horas: comenzada la tarde y hasta bien llegada la noche, y el bendito cuaderno no había aparecido.

Al principio, no le había preocupado para nada: más bien sentía una gran alegría haberlo perdido. Pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo, sintió una punzada de angustia y en su mente empezaron a formarse imágenes escabrosas, que le hicieron sudar frío y ponerse alerta ante cualquier indicio de su presencia.

Imaginó, por ejemplo, como sus mejores amigos encontraban el cuaderno y después de espiar en él, iban a Tomoyo con una sonrisa demasiado grande como para parecer natural y se lo dejaban en sus manos, alejándose después con risitas, como si hubieran ejecutado su venganza hacia él, quien se había burlado de sus comportamientos estúpidos en sus épocas de cortejo y quien juraba solemnemente que jamás iba a enamorarse, y que si lo hacía, no haría cosas tan 'cursis' y que sin duda le harían perder sus dignidad. Ya veía sus caras risueñas y sus muecas de burla...

Y por otro lado, hubo otro pensamiento, que por cierto, le horrorizó de sobremanera, más que los otros que hubiesen aparecido en su mente:

En él, no era ni Sakura, ni Shaoran, ni Nakuru quienes hallaban el cuaderno... Era la mismísima Tomoyo!

La vio en su mente, que pasaba página por página, leyendo cada hoja atestada por sus profundos pensamientos. A medida que leía, su casi imperceptible sonrisa se iba acrecentando más. La vio acercarse a él, (también imaginándose a sí mismo) con el cuaderno abrazado. Quedose ella parada frente a él y él muerto de la vergüenza al verla allí. Intentó decirle cuánto la amaba, cuánto había anhelado su presencia cercana a la de él... pero su lengua se hizo un nudo inextricable y ella comenzó a reír, burlándose de él...

Iban más imágenes a continuación de ésta, pero Eriol agitó de manera violenta la cabeza, tratando de que éstas se fueran lejos, que las olvidara por siempre. Aumentó la velocidad de su paso, volteando la cabeza a cada momento, con la vaga esperanza que el escurridizo cuaderno apareciese en un rincón.

Estaba en esa tarea, que ni siquiera notó que corría por el pasillo (casi) y que su carrera de manera irremediable le llevaba a chocar con dos personas que estaban por ingresar a un aula. Una de ellas cayó al suelo sobre sus posaderas, mientras que la otra miraba pasmada el acontecimiento.

Eriol se quedó parado en su sitio, completamente helado. Olvidó completamente la razón de su carrera ante los ojos inmisericordiosos de la persona en su delante, quien parecía fulminarle completamente con la mirada. Su maestro de química yacía en el suelo, con un enorme dolor en sus posaderas ante el golpe y con miles de hojas esparcidas por el suelo del corredor.

Dentro del aula, debido al ruido, unos pocos alumnos empezaron a asomar sus cabezas hacia la puerta, totalmente sorprendidos algunos, otros pálidos ante la mirada asesina del profesor más estricto de la escuela. Hasta algunos ya se les había olvidado respirar.

- ¡ Hiiragizawa¿ QUÉ DEMONIOS HA ESTADO HACIENDO!

- Yo... yo... Maestro... Lo-lo siento mucho, pero... es que... –el pobre chico trataba de pensar en alguna escapatoria rápida, aunque supiera que no iba a librarse de ésa. El maestro, a cada palabra de él, lo único que hacía era ponerse más rojo del enojo.

- Sólo pierdes el tiempo en buscar tontas excusas... ¡SÓLO ERES UN MOCOSO INSOLENTE E INMADURO¡ LO ÚNICO QUE HACES ES CAUSAR PROBLEMAS! -sus palabras resonaban en el amplio corredor, haciendo que, a cada una de ellas, el joven ojizarco empezara a temer por su vida.- ¡ QUIERO QUE TE REPORTES INMEDIATAMENTE CON EL DIRECTOR¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO? -hizo un movimiento algo exagerado con la cabeza, como señalando el pasillo correspondiente, lo que ocasionó que se le cayera un peluquín de segunda que cubría su calva, al suelo.

Eriol estaba demasiado petrificado como para reaccionar.

Pero por otro lado, la persona que seguía de pie a un lado del maestro, empezó a hacer sonidos raros con la boca como si tratara urgentemente de contenerse. Sin embargo, no pudo reprimirse más al ver lo último y estalló en sonoras carcajadas ante la perplejidad del maestro. La chica de tanto reírse, cayó al suelo y puso un brazo contra su estómago tratando de calmarse (cosa para nada fácil) y luego empezó a limpiarse divertida las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

Los demás muchachos, ante su acción (la de la risa repentina de la chica), no aguantaron más y empezaron a reírse de igual manera, mirando al maestro todavía en el suelo y los papeles que de repente empezaban a volarse. El maestro no podía estar más azorado.

- ¡ E-ENTREN DE INMEDIATO AL AULA¡ SE ACABÓ EL ESPECTÁCULO! -las risas se fueron acallando poco a poco, a medida que los alumnos regresaban a sus puestos, hasta convertirse sólo en murmullos.

El maestro se puso de pie lentamente, sacudiéndose el pantalón, y luego, recogiendo algunas de las hojas esparcidas. La muchacha, aún soltando breves risitas, le ayudaba en su labor.

Cuando hubo recogido todas las hojas, se paró de manera digna ante el muchacho y lo encaró, con una mirada de total frialdad.

- ¿Acaso no me escuchaste Hiiragizawa¡ TE DIJE CLARAMENTE QUE FUERAS A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR¿O ES QUE ACASO QUIERES QUE YO PERSONALMENTE TE LLEVE?

No necesitó que se lo repitieran dos veces. El joven ojizarco empezó a caminar totalmente perplejo, por una parte asustado ante tal reprimenda y por otra, todavía aguantándose las ganas de reír tal y como lo había hecho Sakura.

o

o

* * *

o o 

Frente a la puerta del director, tomó una, dos, tres veces un buen poco de aire. Soltó varios suspiros para relajarse y tocó, imaginándose el rostro lívido del director quien escucharía su patético relato, y que luego, iracundo, le enviaría a casa con una semana de suspensión. Siguió tocando algo exasperado al imaginar su triste destino.

_Nada. _

Nadie respondía desde el interior. Quizás el director no se encontrase en esos momentos. Pero...

Quizás era mejor estar allí, que en clase de química, donde seguro el maestro estaría descargando su ira con los demás alumnos. Ya se imaginaba el rostro pálido de los alumnos ante uno de esos horribles exámenes que solía tomar cuando estaba molesto (lo cual era frecuente...)

Resignado a obedecer al amargado de su maestro, ingresó ya sin esperar aprobación del superior a su despacho. Observó, sin demasiada sorpresa, que el lugar estaba vacío. Sin dudar ya, se sentó en una de las dos sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio principal.

Esperó unos momentos, los cuales se le hicieron eternos. Distrajo su atención de manera breve, con unos trofeos algo oxidados que se alzaban detrás del asiento del director, cuando, segundos después, escuchó pisadas presurosas que se dirigían a dicha estancia. Se puso nervioso.

Escuchó como tocaban a la puerta y una suave voz tímida pedía permiso para ingresar.

Eriol se sonrió. Agravando la voz lo más que podía y haciéndola increíble y perfectamente parecida a la del director, le dio su consentimiento.

Sakura ingresó con la vista al suelo, con las mejillas sonrojadas de la vergüenza y mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior.

- Señor director, en verdad lo lamento muchísimo. En verdad no tenía ni la más mínima intención de burlarme del maestro, pero me fue inevitable...

Eriol no pudo aguantarse la risa ante sus palabras y le dijo con voz ahogada que no era la culpa de ella, que más bien él había causado aquel embrollo. Sakura, al notar la presencia de su compañero y no de quien en verdad esperaba, no hizo más que ponerse rojísima y luego, unirse a sus risas.

La chica de ojos esmeraldas se sentó al lado del inglés, observándole divertida, así como él también le miraba de la misma manera.

- ¡Mou Eriol-kun! Esta vez sí que me has engañado. –Le sonrió. Luego miró con curiosidad el despacho, como buscando algo- No esperaba encontrarte aquí solo... ¿Dónde está el director?

- La verdad, es no tengo ni idea. –Eriol se pasó una mano por detrás de la cabeza, sonriendo- Pero es mejor esperarlo que regresarme al aula: no quiero que el maestro se muera de la rabia al verme.

Ella le sonrió con ternura.

- ¡Y vaya que hoy le hiciste el día al maestro! En el aula, nadie paraba de reír y hacer parodias de su caída, al final de la clase. Incluso, todos los chicos y chicas del aula te han declarado su héroe, su modelo a imitar... –ambos rieron nuevamente. Luego, Sakura puso una cara llena de tristeza. Eriol calló sus risas de repente. ¿Qué habría sucedido?- Pero a pesar de ello, el maestro nos tomará una práctica la próxima clase de todo lo que venimos haciendo durante el año... –el chico casi se cae de su asiento.

- ¿No estás mintiendo Sakura-chan¿En verdad va a tomar de TODO lo que hemos hecho durante el año? -vio que ella asentía de manera débil. Sintió pesadumbre- 'Viejo amargado. Y para postre, ni siquiera entendemos lo que explica.'

Los pensamientos de ambos fueron interrumpidos repentinamente por el ingreso rápido del director.

- Bien alumnos, espero que me expliquen por qué razón los enviaron a mi despacho. –los dos chicos estaban mudos, mirando el suelo. El hombre carraspeó de la impaciencia- ESTOY esperando...

Ambos se miraron temerosos y tragaron en seco.

o

o

* * *

o o 

Pasaron más de tres horas en aquella estancia oscura. Sólo unos débiles rayos de sol ingresaban por unas rendijas pequeñitas de la cortina de un gran ventanal.

Nada interrumpió el silencio del despacho, sino las narraciones hechas por Eriol y Sakura, a manera intercalada. A lo lejos se escuchaban las exposiciones de las clases por parte de los maestros y el suave murmullo de las tizas rozando una y otra vez las superficies de las pizarras.

Al terminar su relato, el director les dirigió algunas palabras y luego les abrió la puerta del despacho.

El profesor de química, e incluso otros maestros de distinta área, si hubieran pasado por allí, hubieran visto al director con creciente asombro: su sempiterno rostro malhumorado se había relajado de tal manera, que en él ahora se reflejaba sólo una sonrisa cordial, hasta jovial se diría.

El director había despedido a los dos alumnos con palmadas bastante amistosas en la espalda y con comentarios amigables, como cómplice a sus travesuras. Se había reído como nunca con aquel relato, y constantemente, cuando uno de ellos se detenía apenado al rememorar su mala acción, le invitaba a continuar, diciéndole que no se preocupara por nada, que tan sólo continuara.

Al final, limpiándose con un pañuelo las lágrimas que le habían brotado de las constantes risas que le habían hecho soltar el relato de esos dos alumnos, se volvió a encerrar en esa oscura estancia, de mucho mejor humor.

Por otro lado, los dos alumnos también se habían reído al rememorar sus acciones, y habían salido completamente agradecidos que el superior no les hubiera impuesto algún tipo de castigo. El único castigo que les quedaba, era lidiar con esa difícil práctica.

Ambos conversaban de manera animada, rumbo a la cafetería, pues ya no faltaba demasiado para que tocase la campana.

- De la que nos hemos salvado... –Eriol le sonrió a la chica- Pero, Sakura¿por qué el maestro te envió a ti también al despacho?

- Ya lo dije: porque me burlé de su caída y la de su cabello. –soltó una risita- Yo más que nadie en el aula. –se quedaron un rato en silencio, caminando aún. Luego Sakura se detuvo, con rostro pensativo.- Pero¿por qué Eriol-kun?

- ¿Eh? -él la miró curioso.

- ¿Por qué ibas corriendo? -le ofreció una sonrisa amistosa- No creo que con el solo propósito de embestir al profesor que te desagrada...

Eriol se sonrojó levemente al recordar el motivo. Luego soltó un suspiro y decidió decirle toda la verdad.

- ¿Te puedo decir un secreto, Sakura, sin que lo divulgues a grandes voces? -La chica de ojos esmeralda le miró muy sonriente, con una emoción creciente hinchándose en su pecho.

- ¡ Por supuesto Eriol-kun! Sabes muy bien, que no le diría... –Eriol rodó los ojos.

- Sakura, por favor, te conozco bastante como para asegurar que lo gritarás a plena escuela. –la chica se sonrojó violentamente y mostró una sonrisa apenada.

- Vale, vale... Pero anda¡dime! Me estás matando de la angustia. –Eriol se sonrojó nuevamente y se inclinó a su oído, susurrándole unas palabras. Los alumnos empezaron a llegar al comedor.

De manera repentina y después de que Eriol acabara su confesión, la chica pegó un brinco atrás y llenando sus pulmones de aire, y abriendo los ojos a más no poder, exclamó:

- ¡ DICES QUE TE GUSTA...! -Eriol aterrorizado, saltó hacia ella y le cubrió la boca con una mano, sonrojado a más no poder, justo cuando en ese momento ingresaba Tomoyo al comedor, conversando con Chiharu.

Los alumnos cercanos a ellos los quedaron mirando con suspicacia, algunas chicas soltaban risitas tontas. Eriol la fulminó con la mirada. La tomó de la mano y la llevó a otro extremo del comedor.

- Sakura...

- Lo siento Eriol-kun. –dijo ella apenada, con las mejillas rosas, pero aún así, con los ojos brillantes de emoción.- Pero... ¡Es que estoy tan feliz por ti! -se lanzó a abrazarlo, atrayendo más miradas de los espectadores. Especialmente, de cierto joven castaño, que receloso, acababa de soltar su pedazo de croqueta y había caído ésta a su cuenco de sopa, haciendo un gran salpicadero.- ¡ Y tú decías que jamás ibas a enamorarte!

- Sí, lo sé, lo sé Sakura-chan, pero, por favor¡Baja la voz! -dijo el ojizarco con cara de súplica al notar la mirada de todos fija en ellos dos.

Pasaron unos minutos. Luego, ambos concordaron que era mejor hablar de ello después (a pedido de una emocionada Sakura, quien quería todos los detalles) y disponerse a comer en el corto tiempo que les quedaba. Ambos, con un poco de suerte, pudieron encontrar una mesa disponible.

No habían tocado ni la mitad de su bandeja cuando tocó la campana de ingreso a clases.

Los alumnos, de manera lenta, dejaron sus bandejas ya vacías en el lugar correspondiente, y empezaron a caminar, comentando entre ellos las próximas clases.

Sakura se despidió de Eriol (ya que le tocaba en otra aula en esos momentos) y le hizo prometer que se encontrarían a la salida. Él, sólo le respondió con una sonrisa y marchó al aula donde le correspondía.

o

o

* * *

o o 

Estaba inmensamente feliz.

Su alegría se contagiaba al resto, quienes sonreían al ver a la chica dar leves brinquitos de vez en cuando, camino a su aula. Se le veía muy ilusionada.

Algún desconocido hubiese pensado que le acababan de pedir noviazgo. Pero nadie sabía que estaba así por su mejor amigo, a quien adoraba.

Sakura recordó algo que cierta vez le dijo Tomoyo: _La felicidad de la persona a quien quiero, es mi felicidad. _En ese momento, ella le sonrió de manera dulce, pero sin llegar a entender a fondo sus palabras. Ahora sí lo entendía completamente.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que la persona de la que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado, era justamente de su mejor amiga, de Tomoyo-chan.

_¡Se le hacía tanta ilusión el verlos juntos un día, tomados de la mano...!_

Y andaba en esas cavilaciones que no notó a su novio, quien hacía un buen rato caminaba a su lado, con el semblante más serio que el de costumbre.

- Sakura... –le apoyó una mano en el hombro, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara.

- ¡Shaoran-kun! -le miraba con una fingida actitud de enojo- Me has asustado. En fin... –la chica volvió a su anterior actitud algo infantil y se arrojó a los brazos del chico, quien se sonrojó y olvidó brevemente su molestia- ¡Estoy muy feliz!

- ' ¿Acaso será porque almorzó con Eriol?' -el chico estaba bastante celoso. Pero aparentó bastante bien, fingiendo indiferencia.- ¿Ah, sí¿Y por qué será?

- Eriol-kun me contó que... –Sakura se acercó al oído de Shaoran, susurrándole lo que había sucedido.

Shaoran se puso nervioso ante su cercanía, pero logró escuchar todo sin alejarse. A medida que Sakura avanzaba con su relato, el ánimo del chico se iba relajando. Incluso escuchó lo ocurrido durante la mañana, llegando a reírse a carcajadas de lo acontecido al maestro, en parte sintiendo algo de pena por él.

Llegando al aula, tomaron asiento en sus respectivos pupitres. El maestro no tardó en llegar e iniciar la clase de historia. Y Sakura tampoco tardó en irse durante un largo rato al 'país de los sueños'.

Sólo el chico de Hong Kong resistía a duras penas el sopor de la clase, ideando un siguiente paso para el plan que se habían propuesto a ejecutar...

o

o

* * *

o o 

Y tocó la campana de salida.

Los muchachos se levantaron de sus pupitres, haciendo un último saludo al profesor, antes de retirarse. Los bancos se movieron con gran estrépito al hacerlo, y luego procedieron a acomodar las últimas cosas en las maletas.

Tomoyo Daidouji tampoco era la excepción.

Se quedó sola en el aula acomodando sus cosas, prometiendo al maestro de aritmética que iba a cerrar la puerta al salir. Pasó la mano una última vez por el cajón de su pupitre (para evitar olvidarse de algo), cuando encontró algo. Lo palpó, tratando de distinguirlo como suyo, y eso fue lo que le extrañó. Lo sustrajo de su cajón, para observarlo.

Su mirada amatista se tiñó de confusión.

Era un cuaderno, que evidentemente no era de ella. Pero lo que causó curiosidad en su ser, fue el título que traía consigo la tapa, escrita con una elegante caligrafía:

_**'Para Tomoyo'**_

Sus ojos brillantes, recorrieron la tapa y la contraparte del cuaderno, tratando de encontrar un nombre, una dirección, alguna anotación... cualquier dato que pudiera revelar el autor de dicho cuaderno. Y no lo encontró.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando a alguien que quizás, supiera de dicha persona que le había dejado el cuaderno en sus manos. No notó una figura oscura que sonreía para sí al ver su creciente confusión.

La bella muchacha dejó la maleta encima del pupitre y se sentó, observando el cuaderno que tenía entre manos. Se mordió levemente el labio, sin dejar de mirar la tapa.

_¿Acaso estaría mal si es que echaba una ojeada al cuaderno?_

Quizás sí... quizás no. Todo dependería de la valentía que tuviese. Dudó un instante, pero al final lo abrió. Un abanico de palabras apareció ante sus ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al terminar de leer enternecida lo que decía la primera hoja:

Tomoyo:

_Son palabras las que me llevan, las que me mecen  
las que me llevan a ti, a verte sentir, a sentir verte  
son esas letras que juntas forman sentimientos  
que uniéndose se dan la mano para servirte  
son esas palabras que pronuncian viento y dan sonrisa  
pronuncian aire y se callan ante ti por no saber que decir  
palabras con fuego, palabras con brasas que abrazan  
palabras ruidosas que estremecen al latido del fin  
palabras con palabras, y amores con amores callados  
son palabras que quieren decir algo pero que no dicen  
son dos palabras, una pausa, un te amo._

Siguió leyendo algunas líneas más. Sus mejillas se fueron sonrosando conforme pasaban las hojas.

A medida que continuaba, su corazón se iba acelerando y a la vez dentro de sí, iba comenzando a amar a aquel extraño, creador de esos versos. Simplemente, adoraba cómo escribía. Todos y cada uno de esos poemas iban dedicados a ella: su nombre aparecía al inicio de cada poema.

Tan entretenida estaba en su tarea, que ni siquiera notó el rápido paso del tiempo. Avanzaba su lectura, y en cada momento, deseaba que las palabras nunca terminasen, por una parte, porque se sentía demasiado halagada con esas frases que eran para ella y por otro lado, porque deseaba descubrir algún indicio del misterioso autor de esos versos.

o

o

* * *

o 

o

Eriol miró desesperado las agujas de su reloj. Marcaban ya las cuatro de la tarde.

Los alumnos habían salido ya hacía mucho rato de las aulas rumbo a sus hogares, y era él único que se había quedado en la escuela.

Bueno, en realidad no se encontraba del todo solo. Sakura a su lado, hacía carrerilla de vez en cuando a su lado, debido a la delantera y a la prisa que llevaba su compañero. Trataba de sacarle a la fuerza la conversación, pero él estaba demasiado nervioso como para poder contestarle.

En ese momento, ella le miraba curiosa, y sin murmurar palabra. Y es que ella le había hecho prometer que le iba a contar el motivo de su apuro en la mañana, que le había llevado directo a la oficina del director. Y no iba a quedarse con la intriga. Eso jamás.

Por ello, no iba a rendirse en su cometido. Entonces, nuevamente empezó a preguntarle que le ocurría, qué era lo que buscaba con tanto ahínco.

De pronto, el muchacho se detuvo de golpe, frente a una puerta. Sakura le miró extrañadísima, y sin embargo, algo en su interior le predecía lo que iba a ocurrir.

Eriol dio unos pasos, algo inseguro, olvidándose por unos momentos del cuaderno que buscaba con desesperación. Se inclinó levemente hacia el vidrio opaco de la puerta. A través de él, pudo distinguir con dificultad, la figura de una muchacha sentada, sin llegar a saber quién era en realidad. Pero pudo notar que hojeaba algo, pasando las hojas con delicadeza, como si se trataran de cristal.

Decidió entrar, sólo para asegurarse (y al pensar esto, tragó en seco, más nervioso que nunca) que la muchacha, fuera quien fuera, no se encontrase leyendo sus versos.

Abrió la puerta y observó en su interior. Casi sufre de un síncope.

Al frente suyo, Tomoyo se paró espantada, dejando caer en un descuido, el cuaderno al suelo. Estaba tan ensimismada en su lectura, que no escuchó los pasos que se acercaban al aula. Miró al chico ojizarco mirarle aterrado, sin saber qué hacer, ni qué decir.

- Esto... umm... Y-Yo lo siento, Daidouji. No quería molestarte. –Eriol tomó una gran bocanada de aire, tratando de tranquilizarse, pero lo único que logró fue sonrojarse más.- Es que yo... Estaba buscando...

Notó como el chico bajaba la mirada al suelo, la cual se quedaba clavada justamente en el cuaderno que estaba a los pies de ella. Tomoyo, al sentir su mirada escrutadora sobre ella, se apenó. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave carmesí al recordar lo que estaba leyendo y de pronto notó el cuaderno a sus pies. Se agachó rápidamente, miró el cuaderno con profundo cariño, lo tomó en sus manos y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

Eriol la miraba anonadado. Se quedó de piedra delante de ella.

_¡Ella tenía todos sus profundos pensamientos, dedicados especialmente para ella condensados en ese estúpido cuaderno que ahora sujetaba en sus manos!_

El inglés miró el cuaderno, luego al ángel, _su ángel,_ quien lo sostenía, y por última vez al cuaderno.

_¿Cómo diablos había llegado a sus manos?_

Tomoyo vio sus reacciones y sonrió, un poco divertida. Decidió sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

- Tranquilo, Eriol. No me has molestado, sólo... –miró el cuaderno que tenía abrazado (y cuyo nombre en la tapa quedaba a la vista del autor) y sonrió enternecida- Sólo me has pillado desprevenida.

Eriol dio un paso al frente dubitativo (y no por ello menos sonrojado), sin dejar de mirar el nombre de su amada plasmado con grandes caracteres en la tapa.

- _**Eetto...**_ Daidouji... umm... –ella ladeó un poco la cabeza, mirándole con curiosidad y simpatía- Me preguntaba... –suspiró- ¿dónde conseguiste ese cuaderno?

Eriol colocó sus manos en su espalda, entrelazando sus dedos frenéticamente, por el repentino nerviosismo del cual era presa. Ni el ojizarco, ni la muchacha de hermosos ojos amatista escuchó una risita que se escapó de la boca de uno de los observadores que se mantenían ocultos.

- ¿Éste? -Tomoyo agarró el cuaderno con una mano y puso el título bien visible al muchacho frente a ella. Él sólo asintió, al borde de un colapso nervioso.- Lo encontré debajo de mi pupitre. –asió el cuaderno de nuevo contra sí. Sonrió encantada- No sé cómo llegó allí, ni tengo idea de quién pudo haberlo dejado. Ni siquiera sé a quien pertenece este cuaderno...

- Ya veo... –notó como la muchacha, frente a él, abría el cuaderno en una hoja cualquiera, y sonreía con ilusión. Un inusitado sonrojo había aparecido en sus mejillas.

Eriol hizo un movimiento hacia delante, como queriendo arrebatarle el cuaderno. Pero no se atrevía. Siempre lo hacía cuando Sakura, Shaoran o Nakuru trataban de fisgar en él. Pero ahora no. No, tratándose de ella.

- ¿Sabes? -la chica levantó su mirada, tímida, después de haber leído unas pocas líneas. Eriol salió de sus cavilaciones. La miró con ternura- Quizás... esta historia nos ayude a saber quién es el dueño del cuaderno. Porque quieres saberlo¿verdad Eriol? Y tal vez puedas ayudarme mí también a salir de mi duda...

Eriol ante la mención de la palabra 'historia' se puso pálido. Usualmente, en las últimas historias que eran de su creación, solía poner como personajes a él mismo y a su amada.

- Su título es... '_**Un ángel enamorado.'**_ -Tomoyo levantó su mirada del cuaderno y sus ojos brillaron llenos de ilusión.- Qué lindo... Si así es el título... ya me imagino la historia en cuestión.

- Tomoyo... –un susurro casi inaudible escapó de sus labios, como suplicándole.

- Shhh... –le rogó con la mirada- Por favor, déjame leerte aunque sea un pequeño fragmento... –aclaró su garganta y su voz sonó más suave y melodiosa que nunca al empezar el relato:

' _**Comprendió que ya no tenía caso seguir insistiendo...'**_

Eriol reconoció con rapidez y terror la historia que estaba a punto de narrarle. Y es que era la primera en ese cuaderno, en la que había incluido su nombre y el de ella

- ' **_Con una mueca triste, que no pasó desapercibida para ella, se giró derrotado. Dio unos pasos lentamente, quizás, esperando que ella cambiara de opinión en el último minuto. Y tal como lo había previsto...'_**

- Tomoyo, basta, por favor... –Ella retiró la mirada del cuaderno con un poco de pesar, sin llegar a leer la siguiente línea.

- ¿Qué sucede? -la pregunta quedó en el aire, cuando sintió el calor de las manos del chico sobre las de ellas, haciendo que, llevada por sus manos, cerrara el cuaderno. Ella se sonrojó y fue en ese momento cuando lo comprendió todo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin atrever a mirarse. Ella, observando el cuaderno todavía en sus manos, y él, con la mirada azul vuelta hacia un lado, con el sonrojo aún presente en el rostro.

- N-No sabía que escribieras tan bien, Eriol-kun... –se animó a decir ella, sin mirarle. Escuchó un suave gracias de los labios de él, que apenas llegó a oír.

Luego de ello, se hizo un silencio sofocante, interrumpido apenas por el susurro del movimiento de las agujas del reloj. Fue en ese momento, que Eriol hubiera deseado que apareciera el maestro de química con sus molestas prédicas acerca de su conducta, de su inmadurez, del odio inmenso que sentía hacia él. ¡Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa!

La moza se mordió suavemente un labio, tomó suavemente un mechón azabache de su cabello y empezó a jugar con él. Le ponía de nervios ese silencio. Deseaba que él le dijese algo, cualquier cosa, con tal de no quedarse callados.

Pero Eriol no dijo nada. Se quedó en silencio. Sólo una serie de palabras se arremolinaban en su mente, tratando de salir de su boca, pero se sentía confundido, excitado, nervioso... incapaz de poner su mente en orden y de manifiesto su sentir.

Tomoyo le echó una mirada, sus ojos amatistas brillando con un poco de esperanza, porque le dijera algo. Mas al ver su mirada llena de desconcierto y su nerviosismo manifestado en el constante movimiento de sus manos, perdió un poco la fe de una posible confesión. Soltando un suspiro, se acercó a él (Eriol mirándola con algo de sorpresa) y dejó el cuaderno en sus manos. Le ofreció una sonrisa cálida y se acercó a su pupitre por su maleta olvidada. Sin decir más, se acomodó la mochila y se dirigió en silencio a la puerta de salida.

Tomó la manija de la puerta entre sus finos dedos, cuando escuchó la voz del muchacho, casi en susurro, interrumpiendo repentinamente el molesto silencio.

o

- _Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente,_

_me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca._

_Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado_

_y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca._

_o_

Tomoyo se giró, con la sorpresa plasmada en sus bellos ojos.

Detrás de ella, el chico le estaba rogando con esas palabras que no se marchara, que permaneciera a su lado. Y así lo hizo.

A paso lento, retornó a su asiento y le quedó mirando desde allí, sin saber qué decir. Eriol abrió los ojos, los cuales había cerrado al empezar a recitar lo que de pronto, como por arte de magia, había surgido de sus enrevesados pensamientos.

Al notar ahí a la chica mirándole con gran dulzura, suplicándole con la mirada que continuara, lo único que hizo, fue sonreír. Ya más calmado que antes continuó.

o

_- Como todas las cosas están llenas de mi alma_

_emerges de las cosas, llena del alma mía._

_Mariposa de sueño, te pareces a mi alma,_

_y te pareces a la palabra melancolía._

_o_

Tomoyo escuchaba encantada, con un naciente amor que se dejó translucir por su límpida mirada, que ahora poseía un atisbo de ternura. Dejó sus cosas de lado y se acercó al chico, quien ahora le veía sin dejar de recitar.

o

_- Me gustas cuando callas y estás como distante._

_Y estás como quejándote, mariposa en arrullo._

_Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te alcanza._

_Déjame que me calle con el silencio tuyo._

_o_

_Déjame que te hable también con tu silencio_

_claro como una lámpara, simple como un anillo._

_Eres como la noche, callada y constelada._

_Tu silencio es de estrella, tan lejano y sencillo._

_o_

_Me gustas cuando callas... _

_o _

Abruptamente Eriol se detuvo. Repentinamente notó la cercanía de su ángel, quien con una sonrisa algo tímida y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, se iba acercando cada vez más a él. Suavemente ella apoyó las manos en sus hombros y se paró en puntillas.

Eriol al ver aquello, rápidamente lo relacionó con el sueño que tuvo días atrás.

_¡De lo que había visto, todo se estaba cumpliendo!_

El chico inglés abrió de forma desmesurada sus ojos al ver como la chica empezó a acercar su rostro al de él. Sólo, que esta vez el ya no retrocedió, ni sintió el nerviosismo que había vivido momentos antes. Sintió sus labios posarse muy cerca de la comisura de los suyos, depositando un beso allí.

_Especialmente, la parte del beso..._

Él dio en respuesta una sonrisa breve y sincera. Y todo quedó de nuevo en silencio.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

... _Continuará..._

_-_

_-_

Notas de _Princess Sheccid_

Hola de nuevo! n-n

Aquí estoy yo y mis infaltables notas...

Pues, aquí vengo con una noticia: con gran pena les debo decir que el siguiente es el último capítulo. No pienso prolongarlo más, ya ven ustedes, me demoro una eternidad para subir un simple capítulo. _(Princess Sheccid se sienta en el suelo desanimada y empieza a hacer circulitos con un dedo)_

Pero no pienso deprimirme ahora... Se acercan 2 semanas hermosas: VACACIONES:D Palabras realmente hermosas a mis oídos... Ya no puedo esperar más, mi adolorido cuerpo y mi cansada mente claman por descanso...

Vale, termino de una vez: Profundos agradecimientos a **the black Misao, **por sus felicitaciones y ánimos para continuar con este intento de fic (gracias por todo:D Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Ya perdí la cuenta de cuánto me tardé... o.oUU)

Ahora, hasta el próximo capítulo! Que ya es el último...

Matta ne!


	8. Epílogo

_**Entre versos y confusiones**_

Escrito por _Princess Sheccid_

_Disclaimer:_

_CCS ni sus personajes me pertenece! Son creaciones de CLAMP. Yo sólo me sirvo de sus simpáticos personajes para crear mis historias _

_o_

_o_

* * *

_o_

_o_

_**Epílogo**_

_o_

_o_

- Bien. Mantén tus ojos cerrados... –sus ojos azures risueños la contemplaron con cariño, mientras la chica avanzaba, tratando de no caer. La escuchó hablar entre dientes.- ¡Vamos! Sólo un poco más...

- ¡Eriol! -bufó ella, algo molesta- ¡Te juro que si me haces caer...! -el muchacho se rió. Ella emitió un gruñido.

- Bah... Ya cállate. –notó que ella fruncía el ceño, muy enfadada- Si te caes, sería tan sólo tu culpa, por no confiar en mis instrucciones... –pasaron unos minutos- Mmm, sólo unos pasos más y… ¡Ya está!

Ella abrió sus ojos, su mirada esmeralda contemplando con asombro lo que había al frente suyo.

- Eh... –empezó ella dudosa- Me trajiste hasta aquí¿sólo para esto? -vio que el chico asentía, sonriente- Pero¿por qué me lo enseñas a mí? -su mirada lo cuestionó con aquella inocencia tan característica de ella- ¿Por qué no se lo enseñas a ella directamente? -los ojos de él brillaron ante la mención de su amada.

- Pues... Porque eres mi mejor amiga… Y, porque valoro en demasía tu opinión. Quiero que me des tu visto bueno antes de mostrárselo a ella.

Sintió ella que todo el enojo por haber sido alejada de su novio se esfumaba y se transforma en una ternura infinita hacia ese chico tan valioso, aquel que le había causado tantos problemas en la conversión de las cartas y que ahora, después de tanto tiempo y enamorado nuevamente, le pedía consejo.

- Sólo puedo decirte, Eriol-kun, -dijo mirándole a los ojos y con una sonrisa dulce- que Tomoyo es la chica más afortunada del mundo por la razón de que le quieras tanto... No hay necesidad de hacerle regalos costosos, porque el sólo hecho de que se los des tú, los hace valiosos.

- Muchas gracias. –sonrió. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, como pensando y miró de nuevo la sorpresa que tenía para su amada.- Vamos. Acordamos encontrarnos con los muchachos en el parque.

En silencio se alejaron de la casa del ojizarco, dejando atrás a un hermoso ciruelo que Eriol había hecho florecer con su magia. Sus blancas flores eran acariciadas con la frescura del viento. Su belleza opacaba a los demás árboles de su jardín.

- Ese día, me tendieron una trampa muy vil¿sabes? -la chica lo miró un rato extrañada, tratando de comprender sus palabras. Luego cayó en la cuenta de algo, y estalló en risitas, nerviosa.

- No te enfades conmigo, Eriol-kun... Shaoran y Nakuru...

Él se volteó a mirarla, abriendo mucho los ojos. La muchacha sólo bajó su mirada esmeralda al suelo, completamente avergonzada. Sentía los ojos oscuros del muchacho mirarle con intensidad, tratando de hallar una explicación…

Sakura… -dijo él con voz peligrosa.

Ella se giró lentamente a mirarle, dudosa y se encontró con su mirada azur, observándole suspicaz. Ella soltó una risita nerviosa.

- ¿Nakuru también? -notó que las mejillas de ella se sonrojaban y asentía levemente con la cabeza. Eriol sintió que sus mejillas se encendían. Soltó un suspiro derrotado.

- Bueno... En realidad… Kero y Spinnel también nos ayudaron... –ella rió por lo bajo, al ver su rostro de perplejidad. El muchacho deseó que la tierra se lo tragase.

- ¿Acaso debían enterarse todos? -Eriol se masajeó las sienes, sintiendo que se estresaba.

- ¡Ey! No me eches toda la culpa a mí... –él le dirigió una mirada asesina- Tú tampoco no ayudabas mucho… -él la miró interrogativamente- No me vas a negar aquellas miradas que sueles enviarle, tus sonrojos, tartamudeos, el esconderte cuando ella venía, los escritos… -Ella soltó una carcajada al ver que él casi era víctima de un ataque- ¿Quieres que continúe?

- Emmm… No, muchas gracias. –Eriol dirigió su mirada a otro lado, sonrojado, mientras se frotaba la cabeza- Cre-creo que ya entendí el punto. –Notó que ella le sonreía de manera amistosa- 'Pero… ¿Es que acaso era _tan_ evidente?'

El chico se quedó metido en sus pensamientos, mientras la chica a su lado narraba con lujo de detalles todo lo que había acontecido durante ese tiempo. Después de unos minutos, le apenó el verla narrar con tanta emoción, que decidió escuchar su versión de la historia.

- … y ellos se comprometieron a transportar el cuaderno a lugares visibles a ti, y cuando tú lo escondías, ellos se encargaban de nuevamente de colocarlo en tu mochila...

- 'Conque eran esos peluches...' -pensó el chico algo derrotado, cerrando los ojos. Sonrió, recordando todas las dificultades y angustias (ya pasadas) que había padecido. Luego, recordando un detalle, volteó a mirar a su amiga, con curiosidad- ¿Ellos también colocaron el cuaderno bajo el pupitre de Tomoyo?

- Ehm... No. –admitió Sakura, bajando la mirada a sus sandalias.- De ese último detalle se encargó Shaoran. –sonrió de manera nerviosa- Dijo que con ello le pagabas todas las malas situaciones en que lo colocaste y que le avergonzaron de por vida. –escuchó que el chico se reía, aunque, algo avergonzado- Bueno... lo que hizo, fue esconder tu cuaderno en su gaveta y luego lo colocó bajo el pupitre de ella. Dijo que, el que lo encontrara Tomoyo y luego te le declararas, saldría de manera espontánea.

A Eriol le salió una gotita.

- 'Planteó una muy buena hipótesis.'

- Yo le dije que sería mejor no hacerlo, que tú te enfadarías cuando supieses la verdad… Pero, a él no pareció no importarle mucho. –Sakura se detuvo repentinamente, mirando al cielo y tomando su mentón, pensativa- Todavía me pregunto por qué…

El ojizarco la observó, sonriendo. La muchacha aún mantenía aquella inocencia de cuando era niña. Al parecer, aún no había notado, ni su novio le había comentado los deslices que había mantenido con él años atrás, y que por suerte, eran cosa ya del pasado.

Él, tratando de restarle importancia, dijo:

- Bueno, todo lo que planearon fue de un modo poco¿cómo decirlo? 'convencional ', pero en fin, creo que se los agradezco. Quizás hasta ahora, no hubiera podido...

Sakura le sacó la lengua.

- En realidad tú no hiciste nada. –a lo lejos se divisaba un hermoso jardín y la corona del rey pingüino.- Los que hablaron por ti, fueron los bellos poemas que escribiste. –se acercó a él y le pidió que bajara su cabeza, para murmurarle algo al oído. Sakura se aproximó, se puso en puntillas y susurró- Días después, ella me confesó que, lo que la habían hecho enamorarse de ti, fueron tus poemas, ya que demostraban de una manera tan tierna tu sentir...

Eriol sintió que se ruborizaba. Imaginó a su ángel diciendo aquello a su mejor amiga, quizá, pidiéndole que lo guardara en secreto… Y se imaginó el rostro que ella pondría al saber sus palabras habían sido dichas directamente a él.

De sus labios brotó una sonrisa sincera. Sus ojos azures se iluminaron al traerla nuevamente a sus pensamientos. Y luego notó un pequeño detalle.

- ¿Dices que sólo fueron los poemas, Sakura-chan?

Ella sonrió.

- Bueno... A decir verdad...

Él levantó una ceja. Sus ojos azures trataron de escrutar su alma a través de sus ojos verdes. Era un don que él tenía: a través de tan sólo una mirada, podía saber lo que una persona estaba guardando en su interior.

Fue por ello que Sakura desvió la mirada e hizo un puchero.

- ¡No seas impaciente! -soltó un suspiro y Eriol se soltó a reír. Retomaron el camino.- Los poemas no hicieron más que enamorarla más de ti, Eriol-kun, pero desde hacía tiempo que tú le gustabas y empezaba a sospechar de tu extraño comportamiento.

- ¿Le gustaba? -preguntó sorprendido.

- Ajá, ajá. –dijo, meneando la mano al aire, como tratando de restarle importancia.- Le gustabas, así como a las otras innumerables chicas de nuestro grado.

Eriol se sonrojó levemente y sonrió algo avergonzado.

Sakura se detuvo de pronto. Sus ojos se entrecerraron tratando de distinguir a las dos personas que se hallaban conversando animadamente a lo lejos, sentados en una banca. Al reconocerlos, llenó de aire sus pulmones y les llamó.

- ¡Shaoran¡Tomoyo-chan! -los aludidos levantaron la vista y sonrieron.

Los amigos se acercaron y se saludaron.

Ambos chicos de cabellos castaños se dirigieron una mirada y una sonrisa cómplice y avanzaron al frente conversando animadamente.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron solos. Veían cómo sus amigos se alejaban, charlando riendo, mirándose con todo el amor del mundo. Sin embargo, ninguno hizo algún gesto, ningún movimiento. Ningún susurro escapó de sus labios. Nada por impedirlo o alcanzarlos.

_Ambos sabían que las palabras sobraban si se ama de veras._

Eriol y Tomoyo se quedaron atrás, mirándose ahora con infinita ternura. Él le extendió una mano y ella la recibió, aprisionándola con la suya. Las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron, dándole una apariencia aún más bonita. Avanzaron detrás de sus amigos, ella recostada en su hombro.

Él, sin que ella pudiera darse cuenta, conjuró un hechizo el cual hizo que los capullos de los árboles cercanos y que formaban el camino por el cual iban avanzando, floreciesen como si estuvieran en primavera. Y pequeñas flores se desprendieron de sus tallos y fueron a posarse bajo sus pies.

Él, aún sin poder creerse que esa hermosa chica, esa bella persona estuviera a su lado. Sin dejar de sonreír, la abrazó y le susurró al oído:

_o_

_o_

_**Mientras el mundo sean tus ojos,  
estaré sujetando tus deseos.  
Mientras tu placer sea mi alegría,  
estaré debajo de tus sueños…  
mientras tu amor me pertenezca  
estaré ahí regalándote mi vida.**_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

**... _Owari..._**

_Notas Finales:_

_Con este capítulo concluyo esta historia… _

_Agradezco con todo el corazón a todos que tuvieron la paciencia de leerlo y mucho más a aquellos que manifestaron su agrado por medio de un comentario. Espero que este capítulo no les haya defraudado y disculpen más bien, mi eterna demora._

_Quizá es un vicio que se nos ha pegado a varios escritores de esta página, o quizá sea sólo yo… No sé… _

_n-nU Quizá sea mejor no seguir divagando en esto…_

_Les envío un abrazo y miles de besos. Hasta la próxima historia! (Si es que uds. tienen la infinita paciencia de esperarme y yo la osadía de crear una nueva historia… Con todo lo que me he demorado… uu)_

_Matta ne!_


End file.
